The Pirates Life for Me
by IKasha
Summary: Kagome ran away from her lavish lifestyle to become a pirate, and along her travels she meets many new and interesting people. Watch as her life aboard the Demon and then the Shikon unravels.
1. Enemy Ship

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Hey everyone, so yea I wrote this chapter and a few other chapters almost 6 years ago, and went back and noticed just how terrible it is, so I decided to edit and fix them, and possibly continue if I like it enough and get decent comments. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I am just using them for my story.

Chapter 1

Enemy Ship

**Kagome POV**

Hey I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm a pirate on the Demon, which is personally a rather well known vessel. It's a relatively large ship, manned by a couple dozen individuals and home of several canons. It has three large black masts that help us maintain a decent, if not slightly faster than usual, speed. Instead of sporting the stereotypical mermaid figurehead our ship has what looks like a large black spider with a red marking in the middle and the eight long legs hugging the front of the ship and a woman's head protruding from the top of the spider. If you didn't guess, the captain of this ship is a bit psychotic and has a thing for spiders, especially the large and hairy ones.

Unfortunately for me though, I'm also the only female pirate on this god forsaken ship. I also have only one real friend on this ship, his name is Miroku Houshi. But everyone just calls him Houshi or Monk. I love Miroku to death, but he is a serious pervert. He always manages to find some way to grope me, regardless of the situation. Because of his, problem, he carries quite a few bumps and bruises all over his head. It truly is amazing that he hasn't suffered from a concussion yet by my hand. But in all actuality he is really fun to hang out with. I can always confide in him and trust that he will keep everything a secret. He is honestly the only person on this ship that I can even talk to, since I do not trust any of the other pirates onboard. They would just as easily stab me in the back if they had the chance to better themselves or get more gold.

While on the ship, my typical job is manning the birds nest. Since I'm a woman I find it much easier to shimmy up the pole than the other larger men that I work with. Even with that benefit I still find it incredibly boring. Maybe if I had someone to talk to or something to do, other than staring at the vast miles of sparkly blue ocean. But as per usual, I've yet again found myself sitting in the bird's nest, alone and incredibly bored. Some days, sitting up here isn't too bad, but more often than not I just hate it. Times like this are when I would rather be put on waste duty. Yes, I would rather be cleaning the ship and taking care of all the trash and other shit than sitting up here. Time really does seem to move on slowly when you're alone and bored.

After watching the empty horizon for any sign of life aside from the ship my patience or lack thereof, was rewarded. I spotted a ship about the size of the Demon, but was unable to distinguish its allegiance. I can usually tell whether the ship is crewed by pirates or not, but every now and then they're either too far away or I just can't figure it out until we're on them. It had been several weeks since I had last seen a ship, or land, and I was beginning to get jumpy from being holed up here for so long. Quickly reaching up to the small golden bell above me I started pulling the string like a madman, or mad woman actually.

"Ship on the horizon! There's a ship ahead of us!" I yelled as loud as possible in between the ear shattering rings of the bell.

**Miroku POV**

_Ding! Ding! _"Ship on the horizon! _Ding! _"There's a ship ahead of us!" _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

When I heard the bell in the bird's nest ringing, I looked up to the sky and silently thanked the gods. It has been several very long, and very quiet, weeks since Kags had spotted any type of life other than the vast blue sea. I look around the sides of the ship in amazement, silently hoping to see this new spectacle for my own eyes, but all I see is water. Lots and lots of water.

"I wonder what it's like up there." I think to myself as I rushed over to the bird's nest pole. "Ha… like I'll ever get the chance to find out. Well unless I want to get myself killed." Right when I finished my current train of thought I looked up from where I was standing at the base of the pole just in time to see Kagome already half way down the main pole. "Damn she's fast." I breathed.

"Hey! Kags! Where are they at?" I yell up to her, just in time for her to jump to the floor at my feet.

"East. And coming fast!" She replied in return, slightly out of breath.

"Hurry up and get changed, if they're as fast as you say you're going to need all the time you can get. So I'll go tell the captain that there is a ship on the way, which should give you some extra time."

"Thanks Houshi!" she says gratefully as she started to turn towards her quarters.

**Kagome POV**

"Thanks Houshi!" I say eternally grateful once again as I started to walk away. "I owe you big time. I promise to find some way to pay you back."

"Yea, whatever." He muttered. "Hurry up and go before you screw yourself over again. You know how he gets if you're not completely ready in advance."

"I know. Thank you thank you thank you." As soon as I finish thanking him, I feel I slight touch of pressure to my back end. And guess who the culprit was, Miroku. Without even thinking my right hand flew from my side and connected squarely with his face. "Pervert!" When I looked up at Miroku again, he was sporting a very bright, and very painful looking, red hand mark on his right cheek.

"Kags…" He whined "It's my cursed hand. It has a mind of its own, I can't control it you know that. Bad hand! Bad… bad hand!" He enunciated the 'bad hand' by slapping his right hand as if it really did have a mind of its own.

"Ugg…" I shrieked. "I'll never understand you!" I said storming off to my quarters. Being the only female did have its perks sometimes. Instead of having to share a room with several grimy and smelly people I had a whole room to myself, it was small but it was still mine.

Now this next part is even better than sitting in the bird's nest for countless hours, please note the sarcasm. According to everyone but myself, my favorite part of my life on this ship is the raids, or so everyone has the misfortune of believing. They honestly think that I enjoy dressing up as some primadona prissy woman. I have to fight myself into this incredibly fancy dress from some rich lady that by now is most definitely long past dead. Ha! It gets even better, I have to act like I've been captured and need assistance. But it has it's really big down side, this act only works when the other ship is not a pirate ship, since pirates really don't care whether your captured or not. All us pirates care about is the loot and other valuables, nothing else.

The dress that I have to wear is kind of pretty, I guess. But it is way too frilly for my liking. If it wasn't for the lace and the extreme puffiness, I might actually like it, a little. I do like the colors on it though; it's a dark crimson red color with black lace all around the trim. It has an incredibly high neck line, I hate those, and they're so itchy. I really don't see how women today can stand them. To top it off, it even has a little bit of lace on the top of the neck line which makes the whole itch factor even worse, as if that were possible. Moving down the dress, it has ¾ length sleeves with lace at the ends of the sleeves. Once you get down to the hips, it puffs out like a large umbrella. And there's lace all the way down the dress, as if trying to cover the crimson from the world. If I didn't hate all the lace so much I might say that the worst part of the dress was the fact that it reaches all the way to the ground, so when I walk you don't see toes or boots or anything just dress. You couldn't imagine how many times I tripped because of this damned dress. Lucky for me though, I have a small enough waste line that I don't have to worry about a corset or anything of the sort.

"Gahh, and I wonder why I ran away from home." I thought, while rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah, I ran away so I could avoid this annoying rich life style with the oversized mansions and the frilly dresses and the people that only care your money and last name. Oh and I can't forget about the lovely betrothal to the snobbish, self-centered, chauvinistic pig Hobo, eh er Hojo." I mutter as I quickly strip out of the grungy clothes that I was wearing and slowly struggle my way into the mass of crimson and black fabric that they call clothes.

"I can't believe it took me almost 20 minutes to get into that freak of a dress. Have I mentioned that I hate these dresses? If I could I would burn them all. I need to hurry or else someone, Naraku, will kill me" I think as I rush out the door and to the front of the ship.

**Miroku POV**

Turning the corner I finally came into view of the captain's door. "I really hate the captain." I sigh to myself. His name is Naraku Onigumo, some days he goes by Mr. Onigumo while other's he prefers Captain Onigumo, and on his 'nicer' days he prefers Captain Naraku. "Hopefully I'm lucky enough and it's a 'Captain Naraku' kind of day." I think as I stop right at the base of the door.

"What do you want Miroku! Get your lazy ass in here now!" Naraku practically screeched at me.

"Ah shit, guess I was found." I sighed. Did I mention that he is a hanyou? As in half demon, and half human, which means he can sense people, like myself.

"You heard me, now Miroku! Stop dilly-dallying and get in here!"

"Yes captain." I say as I quickly open the door, tripping in the process. "Umm… Captain Naraku sir, uh permission to speak please?"

"Whatever, just make it fast." He said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand in the air.

Now Naraku isn't any ordinary captain. He was, or is, a hanyou. But if you ever say that is he one he will just as quickly rip your head off. He is incredibly tall and has waist long jet black hair and menacing eyes, not quite sure what the color of his eyes are, but then again I don't usually pay attention to people's eyes unless they are a beautiful young woman. But alas there's none here except for Kagome. He is extremely muscular and never wears a shirt, unless the weather calls for it. He always wears black baggy canvas pants, and his hair is usually down, but right now, it is in a high, loose ponytail.

"Well, Captain Naraku," I stutter "Kagome has spotted a ship in the horizon. She said it was coming from the east and heading fast." I said, scared completely shitless by this point.

"And where may I ask, is Kagome?" Naraku asked in an angry, whisper like voice. He was slowly losing what little of his temper he actually had.

"Well, Captain Naraku, sir, she is in her quarters changing." I try to say with an indifferent voice. "Shit! She's going to get it now and it's all my fault too! Me and my big fucking…" I start mentally chastising myself, only to have my internal anger interrupted by Naraku.

"You are dismissed." Naraku said, quickly turning his back to me and returning to whatever it was he was doing before I entered, finally allowing me to leave his quarters.

"Thank you sir." I said, trying to sound like he didn't terrify me completely, I quickly left his room, slightly bowing my head before closing the door behind me.

**Kagome POV**

By the time I reached the bow of the ship the other ship was only a little ways away. I could clearly make out the designs and could even count the people on the ship. I was slowly scanning through the people on the ship when my eyes caught someone that looks a lot like a woman pirate.

"Holy crap man! Is that a girl on that ship! And she looks like she might be my age too! Holy shit, I seriously have to find Miroku, he can help me." I think to myself, as my excitement for the raid quickly increases over the possibility of meeting another female pirate like myself. Turning around, I look around the ship and quickly spot Miroku hurrying his way out of Captain's quarters.

"Miroku!"

End of Chapter

A/N So like I said, I wrote this fanfic several years ago, and was only editing and adding/ fixing some spots. I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I can keep this up and at least get the rest of the chapters edited before too long. Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. :3


	2. Find A Girl

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha, I am just using them for my story.

This is the second chapter that I'm editing, hope you all enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 2**

Find a Girl

"Holy crap man! Is that a girl on that ship! And she looks like she might be my age too! Holy shit, I seriously have to find Miroku, he can help me." I think to myself, as my excitement for the raid quickly increases over the possibility of meeting another female pirate like myself. Turning around, I look around the ship and quickly spot Miroku hurrying his way out of Captain's quarters.

"Miroku!"

_**Now**_

**Miroku POV**

After hearing my name being called out, I turned to where I heard the voice come from and saw a wild looking Kagome. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her lightly curly hair was being tossed about in the wind. The only problem with her wild look was her incredibly frilly red and black dress. It was just too girly for her.

"I still can't believe girls wear that stuff, it just looks too uncomfortable. Why wear all of those layers of material when they can just wear a decent pair of pants and a blouse or top." I thought.

Aside from the dress, she looked like she had been born to be a pirate. She stood at the front of the ship with a sense of dignity and pride; her dark black tresses were blowing in the wind like some sort of pirate goddess. Oh her hair, it's just so beautiful, especially when you follow it down, since it reaches down to that glorious bottom of hers. How my hand just wants to reach out and touch it, just a little.

"Miroku…"

"If only I could find someone like Kags, just for me. But that would be so weird, because she is like my little sister or something. Well, ok maybe someone just like her would be nice." I silently thought o myself.

"Earth to Miroku! Anyone home?" Kagome yelled at me, lightly pulling on my left ear. I was trying to hide the slight blush that rose to my cheeks once I came back to my senses. She kind of woke me from a very uncomfortable day dream of things me and her could do. Once I was sure I was back to normal, or at least mostly, I looked down at Kagome with a questioning gaze.

"I wanted to know if you would get something off the other ship for me. Please?" Kags wined dragging out the 'e' in 'please' for a few seconds longer than necessary. Looking down at her again I noticed that she was giving me her most adorable puppy face, the kind that no matter how hard you try you just can't say no to her. So of course, me being the gentleman that I am I contemplated the concept of agreeing with her.

"She sounded an awful lot like a dog for a second when she was whining." I thought amidst my contemplation. "Ha! Why wouldn't she, she is part dog demon."

Guess I forgot to mention that Kags is also a hanyou, just like Naraku, but a lot better and nicer than him. She has black hair, with little fluffy black triangle doggy ears that she usually keeps hidden under her variety of black and red bandanas. She does this for the main reason that she just doesn't want anyone who isn't demon to know that she is in fact part demon. I'm the only human that knows her secret. She also has claws and fangs, but she doesn't hide those, since she uses them when she needs to fight someone to save me or her.

"Ok. Ok. What do you want? Jewelry, money, more dresses? You name it, and I bet I will find at least 5." I was practically exploding with pride when I said this.

"No. No, none of that stuff, but I could use more dresses, the one I have is getting kind of worn out. Stop distracting me! I wanted to ask you to find this girl that I saw on the ship. She looked my age and has long brown hair. She also carries and really big boomerang on her back and a small two tailed cat on her shoulder. And please, don't do anything stupid, k?" I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead 10 times over right now, because she gave me this look that said 'Do anything screwy and your dead…' never a good thing.

"O. Ok Kags." I stuttered.

"I have had a really bad habit of stuttering lately. Really have to fix that." I sighed.

"Yeah thanks!" she squealed. The next thing I know, I'm having all the air squeezed out of me in an inhuman death hug.

"Fuck! That damned ship is almost here! All hands prepare for a raid! Remember to grab all valuables and kill everyone onboard! Leave no witnesses!" Kagome yelled to all the crew members on the main deck. This was followed by a soft sigh and, "I still wonder why Naraku won't let me board a ship and fight. He knows I'm a good enough fighter to do that. And he knows I don't die, at least not easily or by anyone human. But whatever. Better go get to work." The last part she said under her breath to where I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Oh yeah, Kags, before you go, I need to tell you something." Again, I was stuttering. What is it with me lately?

"Tell me what?" she asked getting kind of annoyed cause I was taking so long to say whatever I needed to say.

"Just to tell you, uh, tell you good luck. Yea good luck!"

"That's not what you wanted to tell, and you know it." Kags said quaintly, seeing straight through my lie.

"Gahh! She's so good at telling when someone's lying. It really is annoying sometimes." I thought.

"Yeah, you're right. I was going to tell you to prepare yourself for Naraku. He's pretty pissed off at you, and I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault." I said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have been lazy and let you do my part of the job. Thanks for the heads up though, really appreciate it. Well gotta get going. See you later Houshi!"

"Bye Kags!" I said waving her off.

**Kagome POV**

"Bye Kags!" I heard Miroku yell at me while I was heading to the part of our ship where the other ship should be closest to.

"Time to get to work. Fun, ha yeah right. Guess I'm going be hoarse tomorrow." I mentally sighed to myself.

"Please help me! Oh please, someone! Help me! I've been kidnapped! Please help, don't shoot!" I kept yelling and screaming the same thing over and over again for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was only 30 minutes. By the time the ship was close enough to ours to attack my voice was already beginning to go out and they could barely hear me. And to make matter worse, the people on board were pirates. Which meant I dressed in this rich woman attired and yelled myself almost hoarse for nothing. Surprisingly enough though, they didn't shoot at us, or at least not right away. Right when I was beginning to think that I might have won the pirates over with my pleas and cries for help two of the enemy pirate's cannons fired. Landing directly in the side of our ship with a resounding crash.

"All hands hurry and board the ship! You know the drill, get going you bunch of good for nothing scally wags!" The menacing voice of none other than Naraku crashes through the air like bolts of lightning ready to strike out at any moment. The thought alone is just terrifying when you're on a wooden ship.

**On board the enemy ship**

**Miroku POV**

I hurried aboard the ship, wasting no time at all to begin my search for this woman with brown hair, a large boomerang on her back, and a two tailed cat on her shoulder. "Shit. Where the hell is this woman at? I can't find her on this ship anywhere." I silently muttered to myself, growing steadily more annoyed with this wild goose chase with each passing moment.

**About 20 min later**

**Still Miroku POV**

"Hiraikotsu!" a feminine voice yelled. Followed by a very loud and very painful sounding crash.

"Knowing our luck, that was probably a part of my crew being killed, or even worse a hole being blown into the Demon." I sighed out.

"Finally!" After several more minutes of searching I ran to the next room to help the maiden in distress. This 'maiden in distress' was in all truth far from a maiden in distress. She was more like the maiden causing distress.

"Holy shit" I say under my breath. In front of me is a beautiful young woman kicking some serious ass. She was wearing a tight warrior outfit, or better yet, a demon slayer uniform which hugged all of her curves perfectly and left very little for my mind to contemplate. She has beautiful brown hair up in a high ponytail that reached her mid-back. From what I could tell, she has chocolate brown eyes and a wild personality. My right hand was just itching to grope that wonderfully round bottom, but I had to resist the urge, or risk having an angry Kagome on my case.

"Well, time to get to work." I grin.

I signaled to the guys from my crew that were trying to defeat the beautiful young lady to watch me but to continue fighting as I snuck around her with a rag full of sleeping gas. Once I was close enough to her, I moved my hand with the rag in front of her and covered her mouth with it. Within seconds she was laying peacefully in my arms.

"Sweat dreams my love."

**End of Chapter**

A/N Wooh, second chapter down, several more to go. Re-reading this story has been pretty interesting so far. Hopefully you all enjoy, please tell me what you think of it and if there is anything that I can do to improve or fix it. Much appreciated. :3


	3. New Friends

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

Hope you guys enjoy my third chapter! ^_^

Chapter 3

New Friends

I signaled to the guys from my crew that were trying to defeat the beautiful young lady to watch me but to continue fighting as I snuck around her with a rag full of sleeping gas. Once I was close enough to her, I moved my hand with the rag in front of her and covered her mouth with it. Within seconds she was laying peacefully in my arms.

"Sweat dreams my love."

_**Now**_

**In Kagome's quarters**

**Kagome POV**

"Shit! She still hasn't woken up yet and it has been 3 days. How much damn sleeping gas did you put in that fucking rag Houshi?" I practically screamed this at Miroku but made sure that it was still quiet enough so that no one but Miroku could hear me.

"I swear I didn't use much." Miroku said, practically stuttering.

"Uhh… where am I? My head, it hurts." The poor girl moans. "What happened?" Once she opened her eyes she instantly became more alert now due to the fact that she was now in an unfamiliar area.

"Relax, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you're on the Demon, a ship with the ever so infamous captain Naraku Onigumo. Miroku Houshi here was kind enough and sort of kidnapped you for me." I said leaving out the part that she has been asleep for three days now.

"So that's why I blanked out all of a sudden in the fight. So how long have I been asleep?" The girl asked her eyes quickly darting between the two of us as she slowly took in our appearance and her surroundings. "And why," she said, her right eye starting to twitch slightly. "Is there a hand on my butt?" She promptly took the hand she wasn't using to support her throbbing head and struck Miroku's face which caused a very loud and very painful sounding smack.

"My dear lady, I'm just trying to comfort you. Do not take my intentions wrongly. I'm just a pure and innocent monk." Miroku stated, with what I took to be him impression of an innocent smile.

"You're such a pervert!" The girl and I both scream. It just so happened that the still nameless girl and I were thinking almost the same thing because at just about the same time I slapped him on the right cheek, like I normally do, and she struck him on the left. When both of our hands were removed from his face he had two bright red hand prints throbbing on both cheeks.

"Ok." I said trying to get back to the original question. "Back to your first question, well, um, you've uh, you've been asleep for about three days now." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand trying to not look at her when I mentioned the three days part.

"Three day? The hell!" She screams as her face turned a bright, angry red.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." I warned. "And yes, three days. You haven't told us your name yet, what is it?" I asked getting kind of curious now that she hasn't told us, and trying to quickly, and safely, change the subject.

"Sorry. My name is Sango Tiyaji. I was just in shock I guess." She said a bit calm not, but a slight blush rising to her cheeks after her slight outburst.

"Nice to meet you Sango. I hope we can become great friends. And I'm glad Miroku found you before someone killed you. Oh yeah, are these yours?" I asked as I took out a gigantic boomerang and awoke a sleep two tail from my bed.

"It's nice to meet you too. And yeah, that's mine, it's called Hiraikotsu and was made out of the bone of demons. And yes! That's my demon cat, her name is Kilala. She's not hurt is she?" She asked worriedly and she quickly grabbed up her cat and pet and coddled her reassuring herself that Kilala was ok. "So, what will I be expected to do now? Like what's my job on the Demon? Will I become a slave or something?" Sango asked, diverting her attention away from her content and purring cat.

"She isn't hurt; once we assured her that you were not to be killed she calmed quickly and has become a nice guest to my chambers. No, no don't be silly you will probably be working shifts with me in the bird's nest. Naraku doesn't like men up there, especially since us women are more quick and agile. And since you're such a good fighter, or at least that's what I heard from Miroku, you will also be part of the group of people that raid and fight. But we will have to talk to Captain Naraku about that first. I will warn you, he is really scary, like I mean really scary. And I recommend that you do not get on his bad side, at all. Also, he is a hanyou, you know what that is right? It's when you're half human and half demon. I would also highly recommend that you don't ever say anything about him being a hanyou, he doesn't take well to that. But we have a lot of demons on this ship, as well as two hanyous, including Naraku, and now two humans since you're here." I said, trying to quickly clue Sango in on most of the ship mates.

"So," she said quietly, "Who are the hanyous and humans?"

"Well, you already know that Captain Naraku is a hanyou. And well, I'm also one." I said taking off my red and black striped bandana and showing my fluffy black dog ears. "Don't tell anyone though, because I really don't want anyone who doesn't already know to know. K? Now the humans on the other hand are you and Houshi." I finished with a large grin plastered on my face. The fact that my ears could move without being held down by the bandana was a huge relief, and having more than one person knowing about my true identity was indeed gratifying.

"Wow, are you an inu-hanyou?" She asked with slight amazement. "Oh, and who's Houshi?" She finished the last part by looking around the room and finally resting her gaze on Miroku.

"Yeah I am an inu-hanyou. I'm not sure what kind of hanyou Naraku is though, that's always been a mystery to us. And Houshi is Miroku, since Houshi is his last name, I call him Houshi all the time and it's another word for monk, which a lot of people onboard call him also."

**In Naraku's quarters**

**Sango POV**

"Holy shit!" I thought. "When Kagome said that he was scary, she wasn't lying. He is terrifying."

What I saw before me was a tall man with jet black wavy hair hanging down to his waist. He had a chest of pure muscle, as well as the rest of his body. His eyes were piercing black and seemed to have an intensity that could kill. The way he held himself gave him a look of power. And his voice was demanding.

"So, you're the girl that Miroku picked up." Naraku said indifferently.

"Yes sir… um Captainn Naraku."

"Are you strong?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you fight?"

"Yes sir."

"What is your weapon?"

"I use a giant bone boomerang called Hiraikotsu. It's made of centipede demon bone and can kill both demons and humans in one swing." I said, almost gloating at the last part. My pride for my weapon was quickly replased with fear once Naraku turned around to look me in the eye.

"Good. Do you have good eye sight?"

"I had the best eye sight on my old ship. So I guess I have good eye sight. I mean… umm… yes sir."

"Then it's settled, you will work with Kagome. Kagome? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes sir." She stammered bringing her attention to Naraku quickly.

"Good. Now like I was saying, you will work with Kagome in the bird's nest. And, when we raid ships, you will fight with the rest of the men. Maybe while you're working together you could even teach Kagome a thing or two, being the week human she is doesn't help her any." Naraku said with a wicked grin on his face as he said the last part, looking dead on at Kagome. He must know that he hit a nerve.

"Yes sir." I muttered, not wanting to cause problems with Kagome.

"Umm, sir, Captain Naraku sir?" Kagome asked, obviously trying to restrain some of her anger at his previous comment.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Umm, Captain Naraku, you know that I'm not a human. I've told you before that I'm a hanyou, and I know you can sense it. And, I know how to fight; you've seen me fight before. And I still haven't figured out why you haven't let me fight before. I am a good fighter, and you know it!"

"I don't have to tell you my reason for anything!" Naraku barked in response and with a wave of his hand said "You are all dismissed."

"Thank you sir." We all said together as we quickly left the room.

"Except for you Kagome."

"Yes sir." Kagome said as she glanced back at me and Miroku before we left the room, closing the door behind us.

"Now, I would like to talk to you." Was the last thing we heard before the door clicked shut.

**Kagome POV**

"Yes sir." I said as my friends left the room.

"Now, I would like to talk to you." Naraku said, glancing up from the paper on his desk to give me a dead stare.

"Yes sir." I said. I can honestly say this without lying; I'm 100 percent terrified of this man, or monster, whichever you prefer to call him. Naraku hasn't wanted to speak__with me since I first joined the ship and he threatened to have me walk the plant. How original is that? Yeah, but what is scarier, is that there has been talk amongst the ship that the reason he won't let me fight is because he 'has feelings for me'. And if that's true and if the Captain wants me to do something, then I have no choice, I have to do what he says.

"First off, you know better than to question my decisions. Going against what I say leads to serious punishment."

"I'm sorry Captain Naraku. I was just stating the truth, and I was jealous that you let another girl fight, but not me. I guess it just got to me." I said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

"Whatever. Anyways, I have made another decision, just recently." The wicked grin of his was quickly located on his face once more. And again, it was directly right at me.

"What exactly is this decision that you made?" My curiosity, and fear, was quickly rising in unison.

"I decided that you are to be my mate."

"I… I'm sorry… I don't think I totally heard what you said. You want me to become your mate?" I asked with astonishment. My night was very quickly taking a horrible turn for the worst. And I didn't think I could get myself out of it.

"Exactly." The horrible, grotesque grin of his was just getting bigger and uglier the longer the incredibly awkward silent hung between us.

"I'm sorry sir. But I just don't want to. I don't like you like that. I really don't think I ever will. Don't take that personally. I, I just can't." Luckily for me what I said and was thinking didn't get mixed up, because what I was thinking was a lot worse than what I had said. Inside I was screaming at myself to run, to get away from him before something horrible happened to me. I was beginning to come to the realization that I wouldn't be able to fight my way out of this particular situation.

"You don't have to agree with me, I will make you my mate whether you want to or not. I have my ways of getting what I want." He said with a sneer and slowly sauntered towards me, successfully cornering me between a wall and a bookshelf.

The closer he moved towards me the more my internal worry increased. My eyes darted all over the room trying to find something to help me, but there wasn't anything within my reach, and before I knew it he was almost right in front of me and I was pressed completely against the wall right behind me.

"You know I will and you know I can." He said with a sneer.

**End of Chapter**

A/N Oh geeze, if I wasn't the writer of this chapter I would be wondering what happened. But I read these before rewriting them. But gah Naraku is a serious jackass, I never liked him, and my story isn't helping his case any. . Haha! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. :D See you in chapter 4! (once I finish editing it) :3


	4. Help Me

**The Pirates Life For Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

Yay chapter 4… GO! :D Super stoked that I'm getting so far in this. I can't wait to start writing the rest of this story later. Enjoy! :3

**Oh! Yes bolding this is incredibly appropriate. There is some material in here that is not appropriate for people who are underage or sensitive to sexual material. If you do not want to read it you do not have to, you can either skip to the part titled "Sango POV" or to the next chapter, either way you won't miss much. My recommendation is to skip the scene if you are under aged though. **

Ok, now for those of you who will continue, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Save Me

The closer he moved towards me the more my internal worry increased. My eyes darted all over the room trying to find something to help me, but there wasn't anything within my reach, and before I knew it he was almost right in front of me and I was pressed completely against the wall right behind me.

"You know I will and you know I can." He said with a sneer.

_**Now**_

**Kagome POV**

After several pain staking seconds, I found myself pressed completely against the cold wall. I could feel every single one of Naraku's wet, hot breaths upon my cheek. I was absolutely terrified, it took every nerve of my being not to shake or cry out, but I didn't want to be raped, I didn't want to become his mate. I didn't want to be anywhere near Naraku, not now and not every. I just wanted to be in my room with Sango and Miroku, but unfortunately for me I was far from it.

The next thing I knew, his rough calloused hands are forcibly pressed against my arms, and started to roughly kiss me. I desperately tried to push him away from me, but even with my hanyou abilities I couldn't even make his arms move, not even a little. The defeat was slowly starting to sink in to my very core.

"You will be mine! I will assure that no one will ever want you and you will have no choice but to be mine." He enunciated every single word by a dirty rough kiss upon my swollen lips before slapping me causing a slight trickle of blood to form on the edge of my lips.

"No!" I screamed in despair. "Someone help me! Please!" For once my pleas for help were true; I never thought something like this would ever happen to me.

"No one can hear you. The walls are too thick for anything to go through and for anyone to hear anything. So I can have my way with you for however long I want."

He then picked me up, kicking and screaming and took me too his bed. There, he laid me down and sat on my legs and ripped off my shirt. He then quickly removed the rest of my clothes. Once he was done with that, he had full view of my completely nude and shivering body.

"I feel so dirty. This isn't fair. This shouldn't be happening to me. What am I going to do? No one can hear me through the walls. The only way I could get saved is if Miroku or Sango had to talk to Captain Naraku and hear me. Shit, that isn't going to happen. But if it did, it would be a miracle… god, someone help me." I mentally plead to myself as my control slowly broke, allowing a single tear to escape unnoticed. I had to fight every nerve of my body to not allow more than that single tear, I couldn't risk looking weak during my worst moment in life.

Naraku was slowly raising himself off of me. I silently thought that he had come back into his senses, but my mental wishes were shattered when he removed his shirt and pants. And to my complete horror by removing those two articles of clothing he was completely naked. All that was left between myself and him was the thin, translucent air.

As soon as I realized he was serious and going to go through with everything I took advantage of his full weight not being on me anymore and struggled as much as possible, considering my position. To my complete dismay, it didn't work, because as soon as I started struggling he leaned back into me removing what little space was originally between us.

He once again tried to kiss me, and once his rough lips touched mine I squeazed my lips shut. But he still managed to wrestle his nasty tongue into my mouth.

"He is so stupid. He should know that I can bite his fucking tongue off." I thought.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I clenched my teeth shut and bit his tongue so hard that almost instantly I tasted a bitter metallic liquid flowing into my mouth. He quickly took his mouth off of mine and screamed in agony.

"You god damn whore! You bit my tongue!"

"Shit, too bad I didn't bite it off. Next time your precious tongue may not.." I starting, seething at him only to be interrupted by a mind rattling slap to the face, again.

"This. Will. Teach. You. To. Bite. Me. Again. You. Bitch. Now. I. Will. Make. Sure. You. Die!" The original slap was followed by him punctuating each individual word with it's own violent and stinging slap to my already red face.

"I have had it! He will die once I am out of here." I seethed to myself and the pain steadily increased with each terrible slap.

Once he was done, my cheeks felt like they were on fire. They were a fiery red color and swollen from the abuse. Somehow, I was able to ignore the pain and use it for extra motivation to get from. For now I would wait until I found the right moment.

He once again leaned down onto me and instead of kissing my lips; he kissed my neck and worked his way down using his fangs to bite into my breast. He was being way too rough for my liking, not that I would have liked any of this anyways, he was nuts if I would ever enjoy this. He was biting my breast so hard that he was drawing blood. He must have enjoyed this though, because he kept repeating it until a steady stream of blood was running in between my breasts. Not only was he biting me, but he had an infatuation with grinding his extremely hard self against my core. It hurt so badly, each time the tip passed over my core, he would press down roughly and force it in a little.

The agony he was putting me through gave me a wonderful idea. I knew I wouldn't like it, not one bit, but it would help with my escape. I would torture him just as he tortures me by making him think that I enjoyed it and was willing to, I'm repulsed to think this, but he would have to believe that I was willing to be with him.

To begin my ever so ingenious, yet horrible, plan, I leaned my head up and took his lips in mine and started to kiss him. He didn't seem to take any notice of my sudden change of heart and proceeded to kiss me back, slowly getting rougher and rougher with it. Forcing myself to continue with my plan I arched my back enough to rub my core against his length, causing him to gasp a little and me to shove my tongue down his throat. I flipped us over and slowly and softly ran my fingers along his length working up the drive to lower my lips to it. After several seconds of internal debate and belittlement, I lowered my face to his lower region and took him in my mouth.

Once I felt his hot and hard self in my mouth, it took every ounce of my self-control to keep from cringing away from him. But I had to do this; I had to make him believe me. After what seemed like an eternity he yanked me up by my hair in an attempt to straddle me. At that moment I noticed a knife that was close to the two of us. When his face started moving towards my center, I kicked him in the gut and continued the motion to knee him in the neck.

This action gave me a few seconds of release from him, and all the time needed to grab a loose blanket and the very large and very sharp looking knife on the desk. I quickly made my way to the door, only to be stopped by a very pissed off Naraku. But I had the advantage, I was covered and had a weapon, he was naked and unarmed. I had the upper hand and I would win this.

"Don't you dare even think about touching me!" I spat at him as I inched toward the closed door. "I have a knife and I am not afraid to use it. I know you are a hanyou as well as myself, and I know that normal human weapons will not harm either of us, but I have the upper hand. I possess Miko powers and can use them against you. So touch me again and you will be incinerated." I screamed at him, my full anger being unleashed upon him.

Unfortunately for Naraku, he didn't believe me because he placed his hand back on my arm and squeezed tight enough for it to hurt. I was sick of it, I was sick of him thinking he could do what he wanted just because he was stronger than me. I would show him who was stronger, who was better, so I used my Miko powers and made the knife glow with a red light. Then in a blink of the eye, I sent the knife flying right at his arm that was holding me. When the knife hit, the Miko energy ate away at a majority of his arm. The remaining parts of his arm fell to the floor.

"That will teach you, you asshole!" I yelled as I ran out of Naraku's quarters dressed only in a sheet. My outburst drew a lot of attention both to myself and to Naraku's room. The fact that I was dressed only in a sheet helped to fuel the whispering and gossiping that was working it's way through the men that saw me.

I quickly made my way to my quarters, trying as hard as possible not to burst into tears out in the open. I had to wait until I was in the safe seclusion of my room before I would break down. I couldn't show weakness to the others of the ship. I couldn't trust anyone but Miroku and Sango.

**Sango POV**

"He did what to you?" I screamed in outrage at Kagome. I couldn't believe any man would use a woman like that, knowing what he had done, and attempted to do made me want to murder the man with my own hands.

"He tried to rape me. And he almost succeeded too. I just barely got away." I said, getting close to tears and silently praying that Sango would kill that bastard for me. I don't think I could look at him again.

"I'm going to kill that asshole, I don't care that he's the captain, he is a dead man. Where the hell is Miroku right now? I need his help. I can't leave you here alone, especially after hwat happened to you." I was so angry I was pacing around the small room, stomping a slight trench into the floor. After a few laps my eyes fell upon a slumbering Kilala. "Kilala? Can you stay here and keep an eye on Kagome for me?" I asked the cat. Hearing my name she jumped up from her spot and transformed into her larger state. "Don't let anyone into this room or near Kagome except for Miroku or myself." The large two tail roared in acknowledgment and curled up around Kagome and kept a keen eye upon the door."

"Did I hear my name in that outburst? I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Did I my dearest Sango?" Miroku asked as he sauntered over from the entranceway seconds after Kilala took her protective stance.

"Yeah, you heard your name. I need your help…" I looked over at Kagome to gain her approval and proceeded to tell him everything that happened

**A long time later**

**Miroku POV**

"He raped Kagome! I'm going to kill that monster! No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it, not when I know about it." I was absolutely furious at the news that was dropped upon me. I couldn't believe it. Kagome is like my little sister, I would protect her with my life, yet I had been unable to save her or protect her from the hell she was just put through. I would make that bastard pay, there was no doubt about it.

**End of Chapter**

A/N Ok wow, so even just editing it this chapter was very hard to write. But in the end and almost raped and terrified Kagome, an extremely pissed off and protective Sango and Miroku, and a very protective and angry two tail Kilala. What's going to happen next? Read on in chapter 5. ^_^ Anyways what do you guys think? Good or bad? Please tell.


	5. Thanks Guys

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them in my story.

Chapter 5! Woot woot! So no Inuyasha yet. But guess what? He'll be joining our lovely group of angry friends in Chapter 6. Excited? Oh I think so. Until then, we have a new friend introduced. But I won't tell who. You'll have to read. Enjoy my lovelies.

**Chapter 5**

Thanks Guys

"He raped Kagome! I'm going to kill that monster! No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it, not when I know about it." I was absolutely furious at the news that was dropped upon me. I couldn't believe it. Kagome is like my little sister, I would protect her with my life, yet I had been unable to save her or protect her from the hell she was just put through. I would make that bastard pay, there was no doubt about it.

_**Now**_

**Miroku POV**

"Oh my god! I will kill Narauku! I can't believe he actually tried to rape Kagome. Of all the stupid things that the world could throw at us, it had to be this? Really? Oh I can't wait to get my hands on him. I don't give two shits that he's our captain for all I care he can die. You know what?" I said getting really close to losing what little of my temper remained.

"I'm really afraid to ask, but what?" Kagome asked with uncertainty.

"Well, I'll tell you what! I hope and pray to any god listening right now that he dies a slow and incrediby painful death!"

"Um, Miroku? You did hear that he didn't rape me, he almost raped me? I stopped him before he could." She said starting to get a little nervous at the alarmingly high peak my anger was reaching..

"I know. But I still want to kill him! It doesn't matter that he almost did, it's the fact that he even tried. Shit, the fact that he even considered it is bad enough for me!"

"Umm, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes! Uh, I'm sorry Sango. I'm just really pissed off if you haven't noticed yet. I didn't mean to snap at you. But um, yes Sango?" I asked, starting to feel incredibly guilty for snapping at Sango, even though it was only a split second.

"Um, I was just wondering something. I know you and Kagome have very different last names, but are you two related? Sister and brother? Husband and wife? Something?" Sango asked in a very curious tone.

"Sango, she and I are not related, at all, in any sense of the word. She and are aren't siblings, or married. We are just very close friends that watch out for each other." I responded nervously.

"Ok, umm, thanks for clarifying Miroku." The atmosphere quickly switched from comfortably, yet kind of static filled from anger, to incredibly awkward in all of 5 seconds.

"Hey guys?" Kagome started. "Thanks, for everything. You two are amazing."

**Naraku POV**

"I can't believe that bitch got away from me. No one will believe that little skank of a hanyou even if she tries to tell her little story, except for her two little lackeys. Miroku Houshi and Sango Tiyaji. I must be rid of them."

While in my train of thought of the multitude of way of ridding the world of the monk and demon slayer I subconsciously started to clean my quarters. I wanted to get rid of any evidence of a struggle or evidence of Kagome Higurashi ever staying in my room. There wasn't much stuff to worry about; all I had was her clothes. Looking at the torn and dirtied clothes I silently mused about whether or not she even had any alternative clothing to wear. Guess I'll find out later.

**Lunch time**

**Kagome POV**

"Ok guys. We need to save our table and get food. If we don't we either won't have food or we won't have a table. Miroku, you go save the table, since you know which table we always sit at. And Sango, you and I will go get some food for the three of us. Ok? I said telling Sango and Miroku our game plan.

"Ok." They both said simultaneously.

As soon as everyone was in consensus, Miroku rushed off to find out typical table.

"Ok Sango now let's hurry and get to work. You get what you want, and I'll get mine and Miroku's food, since I've been doing this since Miroku and I have become friends. If you haven't noticed, Miroku is very protective of me. But he knows what I've been through and he sees me as a little sister. Since becoming pirates he and I are all we have, well had until you joined our little group. Oh yeah, by the way I heard that we should be docking soon. That way we can sell most of the stuff that we stole and have one day on land. These days don't come often, so make the best of it." I rambled, trying desperately to make small talk.

I quickly grabbed some bread, and whatever happened to be the daily special surprise was. Just imagine it, a large blob of anything the cook could find in the storage room. For all we know it could be expired, yet they would still use it. All that junk sloshed together to form one absolutely delicious meal, note sarcasm please. After eyeballing the bubbling brown gunk in the pot I quickly grabbed two cookies that were stolen just recently.

Surprisingly for us all, the chef doesn't normally mind me grabbing food for Miroku as well as my own. As long as I don't get more than our two designated servings and neither of us return for seconds they have no worry in the world.

Sango and I slowly made our way to our table, precariously balancing all of our stuff, only to encounter a small child sitting at our table with Miroku who wore a very surprised look on his face.

"Miroku? Who's this?" I asked in utter surprise. I had no idea that there was a kid on the boat, I'm sure I would have known if there was one. Yet right before me sat a small boy around the age of 7 or 8. He had fiery red hair that stood in all directions, and a puffy red tail that protruded from his pants. Looking closer I noticed he had dark shadows under his bright green eyes and a sad expression upon his lips with small fangs poking from the edges.

"I honestly have no idea Kagome. He won't talk to me. Maybe you can work your womanly magic and he'll talk to you." He said while I placed the food upon the table.

"Hey little guy." I said in a soft voice kneeling down so I could look him in the face. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. The man sitting next to you is Miroku Houshi he's my best friend and a very nice man. And this lady standing next to me is Sango Tiyaji, she's a very nice woman and has a pet two tail cat. What is your name?" I asked the small child.

"Hi Kagome." The boy said shyly. "I'm Shippo Kitsune. I'm a Kitsune Demon. Are you a demon too? Cause I sense demon in you. But I also sense human in you too. So does that make you a hanyou?" His curiosity was instantly peaked causing him to talk more.

"Hi Shippo, it's nice to meet you. Yes I'm a demon, and you're right I am a hanyou. I'm an Inu-Hanyou. How did you get on this ship?"

"Well, in one of the raids, I stowed on board so that I wouldn't get killed and someone found me and sent me here. No one would let me sit with them at their tables, but Miroku was nice to me and let me sit here with him. You're a very nice lady also ma'am. Oh yeah, I don't have anywhere to sleep. And I don't have any food either. They wouldn't let me get anything to eat. And I'm really hungry." He said ending with a large intake of breath and a sad expression left upon his small face.

"It's ok Shippo. You can have some of my food, I don't mind sharing. And, you can sleep with me and Sango in our quarters. We have the whole room to ourselves and there is more than enough room for you. What do you think about that? And, I will see if the kitchen staff will let you work with them, so that way, you will be able to earn your fair share of our meals. Ok?" I ask with a smile slowly forming upon my face. He was such a cute little kid and I wanted so badly to help him.

"Thank you Kagome. I would really like that." Shippo said as he stood up and ran to give me a big hug around my legs and squishing his face into my gut.

"Good." I said.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I continued to eat our lunch until the bell rang for us to begin our next shifts. On the way to the bird's nest, I made a pit stop with Shippo to the kitchen. I asked them if they could use any help.

"I can clean, or serve the food, or anything you want. I can learn quickly I promise. I just want to help. I don't want to leave. I promise I will be good too." Shippo pled quietly up to the older chef ending his please with an uneasy smile upon his cute little face.

**Much later**

**Shippo POV**

I couldn't believe the large change in my life. Both of my parents had been killed earlier in the year, but I already felt as if Kagome was my new mother. The only problem was that I still don't have a father.

"I miss my parents. This is the whole reason why I stowed away on a pirate ship. So I could one day find the ship called Thunder and find the Thunder Brothers who own the ship and hopefully kill them. That way I would be able to avenge my parents' deaths." I sadly thought to myself, it hurts so much thinking about them. I miss them like crazy, every day I wish they would be alive and be next to me, but every day my wish doesn't come true. But now I might have hope.

Now, I was cuddled up against Kagome's chest in bed with her. She was already asleep, as was Sango. I could feel Kagome's chest moving up and down in rhythm to her breathing. And I could hear Kagome's heartbeat, it was so relaxing. Yet I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it.

"I need to get some sleep, if I plan on being helpful in the kitchen I need to be well rested. I don't want to be kicked out and disappoint Kagome. That would be terrible." I thought as I forced my eyes to shut and my mind to relax. "Maybe I can force myself asleep, or if I lay here long enough Kagome's breathing and heartbeat will put me to sleep. It's just like my mother's."

As my mind finally cleared up a bit and everything started to settle down in my head, I was slowly lulled to sleep by Kagome's steady breathing and heartbeat.

End of Chapter

A/N Yay Shippo is here now. Our little group is growing, five good friends all looking out for each other: Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and now Shippo. And soon Inuyasha will make six. But until then rate and comment please? Thank. See everyone next chapter. Bye now :3


	6. Inuwu Who

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

Yay working on chapter 6, and our favorite character is being introduced. Are you as excited as I am? Well I hope so. Like I said in the past chapters, I'm editing and fixing the chapters already written, and this chapter needs A LOT of work. I read it before starting and it was absolutely terrible, so there will be a lot of changes made, hopefully it won't mess up the other chapters to come.

**Chapter 6**

Inuwu… Who

"I need to get some sleep, if I plan on being helpful in the kitchen I need to be well rested. I don't want to be kicked out and disappoint Kagome. That would be terrible." I thought as I forced my eyes to shut and my mind to relax. "Maybe I can force myself asleep, or if I lay here long enough Kagome's breathing and heartbeat will put me to sleep. It's just like my mother's."

As my mind finally cleared up a bit and everything started to settle down in my head, I was slowly lulled to sleep by Kagome's steady breathing and heartbeat.

_**Now**_

**After docking the ship**

**Kagome POV**

Today is the first day in several weeks that Naraku has let us dock the ship. It felt amazing just to walk on solid ground that wasn't moving every time we hit a wave or a new current. But my happiness was not long lived, because out of all the groups of people on the ship and out of all the men on the ship Naraku saw it fit to aside my little group the wondrous job of selling the stolen goods. So instead of enjoying my stay at this port with its little pubs and markets I was wasting my precious time behind a merchandise stall. Naraku seems to know exactly what buttons to push on me to just piss me off or to completely ruin my supposed to be good day.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and myself loaded our arms with as much stolen goods and possible and slowly made our way to our stall. Being so caught up in my thoughts caused me to lag behind greatly. I became so far behind the others that I was no longer able to see them amongst the crowd of people around us.

"I wonder what else will happen today, aside from selling all of this junk. Maybe Naraku will think that I need to be yelled at for not making enough gold, or maybe I won't sell everything so he'll want to give me my 'rightful punishment' again. Everyone aboard the ship knows how horrible I am at selling stuff, and at making the proper amount of money, there's no way I'll make what he wants." I was abruptly cut off from my train of thought when I walked face first into a very hard and tall something, causing me to drop everything I had to the ground in order to maintain my balance and not fall myself.

I looked up just in time to see a wide eyed man with the most gorgeous face I have ever seen grab onto my arm to help keep me from falling. I found it almost impossible to look away; he had the most beautiful amber eyes that seemed to just go on forever. I felt as if I could drown in their depths. His hair was long, thick, and a surprising shade of silver and laying delicately on top his head were two fluffy little triangles that looked remarkably like my own black ears. Everything about him was absolutely captivating to me, but I was quickly broken away from my reverie when he began speaking to me.

"Um, ma'am, are you ok?" The beautiful man said, slightly jostling me to get my attention. His voice was almost as enchanting as his face; I was finding myself being more and more enthralled by this man with every passing second.

"Um, er."I really was trying to say something intelligent, but my brain just was not working with me today.

"Hello?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to black hair lady, anyone home?" In the blink of an eye he went from amazing and captivating to downright annoying, who would have known?

Trying to maintain my inu growl I yanked my arm that was still in his grasp away and brought myself to my full height in order to look less pathetic. Even then my eyes only came up to his chin. "Yes I'm ok." I snapped. "And just so you know I'm not 'black hair lady' I have a name and it's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not that hard." After giving him the glare of the century I knelt on the floor and hurriedly picked up all the fallen goods. My biggest pet peeve is when someone treats me like I'm stupid, anyone, even the most gorgeous man, can quickly lose any respect or awe that I might have had for them, and he just did. He seemed a little taken aback by my outburst, but didn't let it stop him from kneeling down next to me and helping me pick up everything that I didn't or couldn't grab.

After several seconds of complete silence between us, my anger and annoyance was finally subsiding and I decided that I might try to be nice and maybe make some small talk. "Oh yea," I started hesitating with what I wanted to ask, "I noticed your ears, are you a demon?" I paused allowing a bit of awkward silence to fall between us. "Well, actually what I wanted to ask was are you an inu hanyou? Like me?" I normally don't stutter or get nervous but asking that question had me stuttering like a crazy person.

The silence drew on between us, but once everything was collected he and I both stood up and he gave me a dead stare. "If you already knew what I was then why bother asking?" He snapped throwing everything he was holding onto the already teetering pile balanced precariously in my arms. With that he turned his back to me and began to storm away.

"Wait!" I called out hoping he wouldn't leave like that. As much as I hated to admit it I didn't want him to leave yet, especially not angry at me like he was. But as soon as I said that one word he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, his face slightly flushed from anger.

"What do you want now?" He snapped, his patience with me was already thin due to my single seemingly innocent question.

"I'm sorry." I sighed out. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious. It's been a long time since I've seen someone like myself so I didn't believe my eyes. And I'm sure you don't believe me when I say that I'm an inu hanyou also." When I started the last sentence, I placed the stuff in my arms upon a nearby table and slowly untied the black and red starred bandana from my head, revealing my small puffy black ears. "I normally don't tell, or even show people, my ears because they react horribly to them, and I just don't like people knowing my secret. But you're just like me, or I'm just like you, I don't know, but I just thought I should do it." The more I spoke the quieter I became, by the end my words were almost a whisper, but I quickly covered my ears back up once I was done talking. I didn't want to chance someone from my ship seeing my ears.

"Yes, you were right I am an inu hanyou, just like you." He muttered. "And just like you I don't like people knowing who I am, so when you guessed it just pissed me off."

"Well, now that we have everything settled and we're not angry at each other, what's your name? I told you mine but you never told me yours." I asked, slowly picking up my pile of stolen goods.

"I'm Inuyasha Taiyokai." He said his name with a bit of pride and helped me pick up my stuff, this time holding on to it when we were done.

"Inuwu , uh who? I'm sorry, I didn't really catch that. I could have sworn that I heard you say that your name was Inuyasha Taiyokai. As in the son or decedent of the Taiyokai of Inus." I thought that this day couldn't get much more interesting, but within the past 15 minutes I just met a member of the Taiyokai family. Oh wow.

"Yeah princess. That's me." He snapped out. He obviously didn't like his family heritage being known either. "Hey, what is all of this stuff? I was going to ask earlier, but forgot."

"Oh, well I have to sell them." I responded matter of factly. Telling someone that you're selling stolen property isn't always the best idea.

"Uh, why?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?" I was getting kind of nervous at him asking me so many questions; I'm not used to someone being nosy in what I'm doing.

"Fine, fine I promise. How bad could it be? It's not like you're a pirate or anything. Right?"

"Haha well, you see that's just it. I am a pirate; I work aboard the ship called Demon. You might have heard of us before, we're headed by the asshole captain, Captain Naraku Onigumo. And all this stuff that you and I are holding is the plundered goods that we've acquired in some of our previous raids." By this point I was really hoping he wouldn't call out to people and warn them of pirates. I did not need to be the one responsible for exploding the whole ship, especially when I haven't sold anything yet.

"Wow. That's so awesome! I've always wanted to become a pirate. I've actually been thinking about running away one day and becoming one. I just never thought I would have an opportunity like this." He said, becoming increasingly more excited with each word.

"No! Believe me; you don't want to become a pirate." I hurriedly stated, I wanted to smash any dream of his of piracy. "I thought the same thing when I used to live in royalty with my family. I thought it would be the greatest adventure and opportunity of all time. I had dreamed about it for years, but my fanciful views of piracy were quickly destroyed once I became a pirate on the Demon. Don't make the same mistake I did." I honestly don't think he heard a word that I said, because as soon as I mentioned that I came from royalty his face became instantly blank with shock.

"Wait, what's your name? I know your first name is Kagome, but what's the rest of it?"

"Um, my whole name is Kagome Higurashi. Why?" I asked becoming slightly confused. My confusion was instantly replaced with worry when I realized that I hadn't sold anything yet. "Hey, I really need to start selling this stuff; it has to be sold before sundown. K? So, uh, let's get walking. I need to find the rest of my group."

"Oh my god! I've heard of you. You're from the village a couple of days journey away from here. A message of your disappearance was everywhere. Everyone knew you ran away not even two days after it happened. But if you want to sell your stuff quickly and for a good price I know a place where you can sell everything you have and more if there's anything else. But, you have to promise to make me a part of the Demon. That way I can become a pirate. Deal?" He asked trying incredibly hard to become a pirate.

"Oh, what the hell. You obviously won't listen to me. But a deals a deal got it? Take me to the area where I can sell this stuff and I will find a way to hide you on board. But you have to make sure that no one notices you once you are on until we are safely away from port."

"Got it."

"Good. Now let's go."

**3 hours later**

**Inuyasha POV**

"Ok, everything you have is sold. So let's go, I want to get on that ship before anyone notices me." The concept of becoming a pirate was so exiting; I couldn't wait to be rid of this horrible life. I wanted to be away from my heritage and my egotistical, douchebag of an older half-brother.

"You're right, we need to hurry. I'll show you where the ship is. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me, my friend Sango, and Shippo, the little boy I told you about. Until you become an actual part of the ship we have to keep you hidden, which mean staying with us. No one is allowed in my room except for my friends, not even the Captain enters it."

"No, I definitely don't mind. It gets me on the ship, and that's all that matters. I would do anything to get this to happen." I wasn't lying when I said that I would do anything to get on that ship, even if it meant sharing the room with an attractive woman.

On the way to the Demon, we ran across a group of strange looking people who were attempting to either stop or get out of a fight with a bunch of village men. Upon seeing them, Kagome instantly ran to their side and tried to break up the potentially dangerous fight. Unfortunately for her, and her friends, her passive attempts to stop the fight didn't work. Before long, the smell of blood was strong in the air, and upon closer inspection I noticed that Kagome's claws were tinged with the crimson red of the villager's blood. Kagome's friends were not injured any, but that couldn't be said for the villagers, but lucky enough for them they would all survive their scratches. After her friends were safe she turned around and faced them as she hurriedly tried to clean her hands.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that. But I have to go run some errands real fast. I forgot to do them earlier, so I'll meet you guys at the ship later." Kagome said to her friends, she quickly gave the little boy with her friends a hug and rushed back to me.

"See you later Kags!" Her friends shouted back at her.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry about that. Those were my friends I had told you about earlier. The man is Miroku Houshi, he's like a big brother to me. The woman is Sango Tiyaji, quite possibly my best friend on that ship. And the little boy is Shippo Kitusne. He's the newest addition to our group, he practically became like my adopted kid. We still don't know much about him, but we're helping him out on the ship. But enough about them, we need to hurry up and get on the ship before people start heading back. The last thing we need right now is for anyone to notice you, especially that god forsaken captain. I really don't feel like dealing with him again anytime soon."

"Oh yea sure. Let's go." With that said the two of us hurried off to the ship that was steadily getting closer to us.

End of Chapter

A/N Chapter 6 is fixed, and if I do say so it is sooooo much better. :D The original chapter had Kagome and Inuyasha getting way too close way too quickly, and it just wasn't right, so I think I fixed that. Anyways tell me what you guys think, and I'll get started on fixing chapter 7. If you guys have any suggestions for how the story should pan out let me know, I could really use some ideas for when I start writing chapter 11 to the end.


	7. All About Me

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

So Inuyasha decided to join Kagome and her friends and become a pirate. That means we have all 6 friends, or friends to be, together. But what's their back stories? Guess you'll find out in this chapter. ;P

Chapter 7

All About Me

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry about that. Those were my friends I had told you about earlier. The man is Miroku Houshi, he's like a big brother to me. The woman is Sango Tiyaji, quite possibly my best friend on that ship. And the little boy is Shippo Kitusne. He's the newest addition to our group, he practically became like my adopted kid. We still don't know much about him, but we're helping him out on the ship. But enough about them, we need to hurry up and get on the ship before people start heading back. The last thing we need right now is for anyone to notice you, especially that god forsaken captain. I really don't feel like dealing with him again anytime soon."

"Oh yea sure. Let's go." With that said the two of us hurried off to the ship that was steadily getting closer to us.

_**Now**_

**On the ship**

**Inuyasha POV**

We had managed to get onto the Demon safely without being spotted by anyone, not even a bug saw us. Now Kagome and I were sitting in her room after getting the very short tour of the room that would become my new home. Kagome sat on her bed while I pulled up a small stool next to her bed and sat in front of her.

"Your name is Inuyasha right? You don't mind if I call you that do you, like you don't have anything specific that you go by?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yea. No, believe me I definitely don't mind that. It's a lot better than what I got called back home. Drove me nuts. Master Inuyasha this or Sir Inuyasha that, or oh the Taiyokai's son. Annoying as hell." I grumbled, remembering the life style that I gave up made me so happy that I went through with the pirate plan.

"Sir Inuyasha huh?" She said laughing. "You do remember that I was royalty too right? I was known as Lady Kagome everywhere I went, so I understand your annoyance. That was the whole reason that I ran away and became a pirate. I was tired of all the formalities and the stuffy atmosphere. I couldn't do anything without being chaperoned. I had to hide my identity, which sucked, but I guess now isn't any better. I still hide my ears from everyone." She sighed, adjusting herself so she became more comfortable on her small bed. Looking up at me she got a small smile on her face. "Well it's just the two of us right now and we're going to be living together for a while, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well," I started. I was having a personal conflict of whether or not I should actually tell her. She was right, we would be living together for a while, and she's a hanyou just like me. Glancing at her I looked at her face and saw the smile she was giving me which spoke volumes of how much I could trust her. I guess it couldn't hurt, since we both ran away from a similar life, she would understand. After several seconds I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, where to begin? My life was pretty hectic, no thanks to my older half-brother, Sesshomaru. But I guess I should start from the beginning." I took a deep calming breath in order to begin my hopefully short life story. "As you know, my father is an Inu Youkai Demon and has been mated twice. His first was Sesshomaru's mother, she was an Inu Youkai Demon also. When Sesshomaru was young she died, I still don't know what happened to her. But several years later my father fell in love with a human, my mother and they mated and I was born. Sesshomaru never approved of their union, and made it very obvious, all the way to her death when I was young. Through his contempt for her he made it incredibly obvious that he also considered hanyou, me, as less than dirt." At this I took a slow shaky breath. Recounting my years as a child and the loss of my mother was always a painful memory for me.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "That's horrible, having your own brother hate you, regardless of the fact that he's only your half-brother. I have a half-brother, but he's human, and yet he doesn't hate me. Oh, but I'm sorry I'm interrupting. Please continue." Kagome said, blushing slightly, causing her beautiful face to gain a light hue of pink. My annoyed expression quickly disappeared once I saw her blush.

"Ok, well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I started, smirking at her. "My mother was murdered when I was 7. I still have no idea what happened to her. My senses weren't advanced enough at the time, but I couldn't smell anything on her that was unusual. Sesshomaru never want anywhere near my mother, and he never expressed any interest in her death, just as he never expressed any interest in her life, so he was no help in the mystery." I paused in my story, trying to regain some sense of control; I always break down a little when I recount how she looked on the day of her death. Even though I was 7 I can still remember the way she looked, as if it were yesterday, and it still hurts as if it has just happened.

"Anyways, my dad always expected a lot out of me, he never thought of me any less than Sesshomaru, even though I was his hanyou son. But he was never around, after my mother's death I was lucky to see him for more than a week at a time. The only thing that I've actually gotten from that man was my sword, Tetsuiga. It was forged from one of my father's fangs. But anyways, because of my father's absence, Sesshomaru had the responsibility of taking care of me, which of course he couldn't care less about. During most of the time that he was my 'care taker' he had been preoccupied with his girlfriend, Rin. Because of her, he had been gone a lot, but that never bothered me, I preferred to have him gone. But anyways, because of that I've been basically living by myself for years. It's been really boring. But that's basically the wonderful life of me, or at least the short and sweet version." When I finally finished I glanced over at Kagome to see her staring intently at me. Her eyes were open in awe, and a sad expression was slowly becoming apparent on her face. The last thing I wanted was anyone's pity, especially hers.

"Wow, Inu, that's horrible." She said, sitting up from her laying position on her bed to look me in the face better. "The people that you grew up around, despising you, I couldn't imagine a life like that. But I do know what it is like to have people not like you. My family has always loved me, well except for my grandpa. He never really cared for me much, especially since he is a priest. But I'm doing it again, I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine, that's basically it about me. Aside from a family that wasn't fond of me the village men and women never thought much of me either. I would only ever get spoken to if I was buying something of if someone was referring to me as the Taiyoukai's son. It always made going to town incredibly uncomfortable, you know?"

"Yea, believe me I know what it's like. Most people didn't know about my father, but those that did never cared for me. But I don't know what I would do if everyone refused to talk me, just because of my heritage. Oh, yea, I hope you don't mind me calling you Inu, I like that name and I think it's going to stick for you." She said with a small laugh mixed among her words.

"No, I don't mind, I actually kind of like it, I think. I've never had a nickname before. It kind of makes me feel as if I have a friend."

"Inu, you and I can become friends, I don't mind. I actually would really like that." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly. To make her point understood she added, "I'm not just saying it because I can, I really do mean it."

"You know what? I think I would like that. You're too nice for your own good." I stated, feeling much happier that I have in a very long time.

"Haha, yea I know. I'm pretty sure that is exactly why Captain Naraku hasn't let me fight yet, because I'm just too nice." Kagome said, sarcasm practically dripping from every word. "But then again, he is the biggest jackass every, he just needs to go find a corner and die and rot in it, and maybe find his way in hell. That would be lovely." Her sarcastic persona quickly switched to a much darker and angrier aura.

"Nice language." I said laughing.

"Thanks, I'm not really in the mood to be angry right now. I'm too happy to be angry and cuss. You don't mind a lady using foul language right?" She quickly switched the topic from her source of anger to a much lighter subject.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you were a lady. But I'm sure I can get over it."

"Haha appreciate it, anyways I'm sure you could learn to live with it either way." By this point she and I were joking around like we were the best of friends. From this point on, we talked about everything under the sun, and slowly learned more and more about each other.

"So you know about my wonderful life, why don't you tell me about yourself? You haven't really told me much of anything yet." I asked as I leaned back into the incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Oh, I don't know. My life isn't that eventful." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

"Tell me. I told you my story; it's only fair that you tell me yours also."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Prepare to have yourself bored to death."

"Yea. 'm sure it won't be too horrible." I said smiling. Wow, I haven't smiled in a very long time, this girl is amazing.

"Ok," Kagome started. "I grew up in a pretty large town; my grandpa owns a shrine there so people were always coming to visit us. I lived with my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother, Sota. My mom was married twice. The first was my father, who was obviously an Inu Youkai. But when I was young he either disappeared or died or something, mom never felt it necessary to tell me what actually happened to him. All I know is that he left when I was little. But anyways a few years after my father's disappearance she remarried a human man, my step-father and my brother Sota's real dad. But like I said, we don't live with him, because about two years ago he passed away, he was sick and had been in the hospital for a while. For the longest time we never knew what would happen to him, if he would make it or not, but in the end he ended up not making it as we had hoped. He may not have been my real father, but he was basically my second father. So losing him had been hard."

"Wow, so you have a human brother, and he isn't scared of you or anything? How do you two get along? Isn't he scared of you for being part demon?"

"No, he's never been scared of me. When he was younger he was absolutely obsessed with the fact that I was an Inu Hanyou. He loved my ears and would play with them every change he got. But once he was older that obsession switched from my ears to my inhuman abilities. He loved that I could jump from building to building and run faster than any human could dream of. He always tried to copy me, it was cute. And I kind of miss that a little."

"Oh, well that's kind of cool I guess. But wait, you said that your grandpa is a priest. I'm guessing that hasn't had the greatest effect upon you." My curiosity had been peaked when she mentioned her grandfather being a priest; priests and priestesses never had the greatest relationship with demons and hanyous. They had a fascination with purifying us.

"Yea he is. He's the only human priest in our family. Somehow the genes worked out that my mother had been skipped and my brother. Neither of them possesses purifying abilities. But I am both a hanyou and a priestess. I have miko powers and can use my bow and arrow to purify a demon, yet I remain unaffected by purifications."

"How the hell did that happen? I didn't think it was possible for a demon to possess any type of purification powers. You would think that it would be harmful to you. But your life doesn't seem nearly as bad as you make it seem. I think I would enjoy it, at least it sounds better than mine."

"You know what else?" She continued, "You are really sweet. People don't normally listen to me." She looked up at me smiling at me with happiness written all over her face.

"Well you're the first person that has treated me like someone who was relatively normal and not a freak of nature. I wouldn't jeopardize this by doing something stupid like that. Anyways I like listening to you, just like I enjoy talking to you.

End of Chapter

A/N Oh my gosh! Rewriting this took me so long today. It should not take this long to fix an already written chapter. But it probably doesn't help that I've read the rest of the chapters before finishing this one. But anyways, I hope you


	8. The Scheme

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

**Chapter 8**

The Scheme

"You know what else?" She continued, "You are really sweet. People don't normally listen to me." She looked up at me smiling at me with happiness written all over her face.

"Well you're the first person that has treated me like someone who was relatively normal and not a freak of nature. I wouldn't jeopardize this by doing something stupid like that. Anyways I like listening to you, just like I enjoy talking to you.

_**Now**_

**At lunch**

**Sango POV**

"Hey Miroku?" I said as I walked up to him in the chow hall.

"Yeah Sango?" Miroku asked in reply.

"I have an idea that I wanted to tell you about. But I can't tell you here, it needs to be somewhere private, where no one will hear us."

"Oh, yea sure. Let's wait for everyone to get here first, and then we can go back to yours and Kagome's room then we can talk there, that way we can be sure no one will over hear us. Sound good to you?"

"Yea, that works I guess." I was kind of upset that he didn't want to spend some time with me. He wanted to be with everyone else, but not me. All I want to do is learn about him, but all he seems worried about is Kagome. He doesn't even like her, yet I feel as if I have to compete with her to get his attention.

No sooner did Miroku say that when Kagome showed up in a rush. "Hey guys!" Kagome said, waving her hand in the air to get our attention and she ran towards us. "Where's Shippo? I thought he would be with you guys."

"Hey Kags!" Miroku said hugging once she was close enough. "I really don't know where he is, probably with the kitchen staff, why don't you ask them? They might know since Shippo does work with them."

"Ok, great idea. Thanks Houshi!" She turned around once she was done talking and started walking off toward the kitchen, most likely in pursuit of the nearest kitchen member.

"Hey, Monk, why don't you go find us a table ok? I'll get us some food." I said, starting to head over to the serving area.

"Ok my dearest Sango. But you can't carry four trays at the same time, you only have two hands."

"Actually, Monk, I can." Winking at him I quickly walked away.

**Kagome's quarters**

**Inuyasha POV**

"What is taking her so long? I'm starving. Kagome really needs to hurry up." I thought. I was stuck in Kagome's room, alone, waiting for her to bring me food. That's all I've been able to do since I've boarded the ship, sit and wait for her to come back to me.

All I've been able to do since stowing away on the Demon was staring out the window at what seemed to be an infinite amount of sparkling blue ocean. Aside from that sleeping and pacing the small perimeter took up the remainder of my days. I've found myself pacing in the same small circle so much that I've created a small trench within the wooden floor boards. I was interrupted from my thoughts but the loud and obnoxious grumbling of my stomach as it protested its lack of food.

"Kagome! Where are you?" I groaned out, placing a reassuring hand upon my complaining stomach. "How long does it take to get food?"

**Back in the lunch room**

**Kagome POV**

"Poor Inuyasha, he must be so hungry right now. I really need to hurry." I thought as I rushed Shippo to the table that Miroku was sitting at.

"Shippo, sit here with Miroku ok?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder as he stared up at me.

"Ok Kagome." He responded, giving me his very best toothy smile. He is so cute, I don't see how he managed to be alone.

"Hey Houshi, I'm going to get food for you and me ok?" I moved my attention from Shippo's adorable little face up to Miroku.

"Hey, what about me Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"Sango is probably taking care of you; you're too cute to forget." With that said I scanned the separate lines and rushed off to the one on the opposite side of Sango. The last thing I needed right now was to be spotted by her or anyone else in the group. Another benefit of being in a different line was that I had to be sure that a different server took care of me, that way Sango and I wouldn't be accused of taking more than our fair share of food.

After almost ten minutes of waiting, I was finally awarded for my patience by getting both mine and Inuyasha's food. With food in hand I hurried away from the line and towards my room.

"Poor Inuyasha. I'll be to you shortly with food." I thought, attempting to stealthily pass the table full of my friends. Once I reached my room, I could hear him walking around in there. Once I opened the door Inuyasha was practically in my face, incredibly impatient for the food I brought.

"Finally." He said grabbing a tray from my hand. "I thought you were never going to show up."

"Hey, I couldn't forget about you." I said laughing. "Anyways, this is my room, so I would have to come back eventually."

"Yea, I know you couldn't."

"And how do you know that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because, I'm too sexy to forget." He said laughing and as he placed the food on a table. Once the food was safely placed upon the table, he rushed back over towards me and enveloped me within his strong arms in a tight embrace. "You know," He said still hugging me. "You stay gone too much. You need to not work so much, it gets lonely in here."

"Whatever, you wish." I said, smacking him on his chest. "I can't help that I work a lot though, someone has to keep an eye out in the bird's nest, and that just happens to be my job. Now let's eat, that gunk is only decent while warm, once it's cold it becomes even more unbearable."

"Yea, let's go." He said finally letting go of me.

Walking over to the remaining chair to eat my meal with Inuyasha, I was mentally wondering since when, and why, Inuyasha hugged me.

**The lunch room, again**

**Sango POV**

"Monk, where's Kagome? I could only grab three trays because apparently someone else got yours." I said as I walked up to the table, precariously balancing three very full trays on my arms.

"That my dear would be Kagome. I have a feeling she's hiding something from us. She's been spending a lot of time in her room, and the time she has been around she's been rushing every which way. But as soon as she got here and dropped off Shippo, she practically ran to the opposite line that you were in and grabbed two trays then left the lunch room, even though I think she was trying to be sneaky about it. But let's finish our food real fast, I'm sure she'll be fine. If she's hiding something from us we can always find out when we go to your guys' room to talk."

"Yea, she must be." I muttered as I sat down.

"What could she be hiding?" I thought. "I didn't notice anything in our room when I was there yesterday. And I didn't notice anything unusual when I woke up this morning. But whatever it is we'll find out."

"Ok." I said. "Let's hurry up and eat and get out of here. We have to talk to Kagome."

"Agreed, but we need her to tell us. We can't just get on her case about it or she'll never tell us. But I have a feeling that she's hiding a somebody and not a something. So regardless we'll find out." Miroku said taking a very large bite of his food.

**10 minutes later**

**Sango POV **

"Well, we're all finished. So let's go." I said standing up from the table and heading towards the waste bins.

"Yeah, let's." Miroku said in reply as he followed behind me.

Returning back to the table I glanced down at Shippo who was gathering everything onto his tray. "Shippo, you want to go with us, or are you just going to stay here?" I asked.

"I had better stay here; I need to get back to work." He responded, it's a sad day when a child has to work to earn his own food and keep.

"Ok, well we will see you later then." Miroku said rubbing Shippo's head before he and I left for Kagome's and my room.

About ten minutes after leaving the chow hall, we reached the door to my room. And almost instantly I could have sworn that I heard talking. I was positive that I was hearing someone other than Kagome in there.

"Do you hear that?" Miroku asked his agitation and worry become apparent in his voice.

"If it sounds like two people talking in there, then yes. If it sounds like something else, then no I don't." I said, attempting to possibly lighten his mood a little.

"Yea, I definitely hear two people talking also. And I don't think I'm going to like where this is heading, you want to check it out?" His hand was already on the knob of the door before his question was out.

"Definitely." Before I even finished that one word Miroku had the door yanked open, startling me in the process. I could only imagine how freaked out Kagome had been if I even jumped, even though I had been expecting it. What I saw after the door was fully open surprised me, but I wasn't sure who had the worst surprised reaction, Miroku or myself.

"Kagome?" I asked.

**Kagome POV**

"The door crashed open surprising both Inuyasha and myself greatly. Neither of us had heard anyone coming.

"Kagome? Sango asked from the door way, surprise apparent in her voice.

"Shit! They found us." I didn't even have time to react. Looking at the entranceway I was greated by a surprised Sango and an incredibly angry Miroku. Averting my eyes away from them I glanced at Inuyasha and his expression worried me. The look on his face was of utter surprise and nervousness. To anyone else, he would look like he was completely calm, but in the few days that I've known him, I've already started to learn how to read him a little.

Placing a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's arm, I squeezed gently and gave him a small smile before standing up and facing Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, storming over towards me, glaring at Inuyasha who was now standing slightly behind me. "Who is that guy?" The stiff nod that Miroke threw Inuyasha's way made it very apparent that he already didn't approve.

"Miroku, don't be angry ok? Um, well guys, this is Inuyasha. He's a friend of mine that I found at the last port that we were at. And Inuyasha, this is Miroku Houshi." I said pointing to the tall guy with a short ponytail on the back of his head. "And this is Sango Tiyaji." I said directing his attention to the tall woman with long brown flowing hair and her tight demon slaying outfit on. "Where's Shippo?" I asked no one in particular, attempting to change the topic.

"In the kitchen." Miroku snapped. "But as of right now, that's not important. What is important though is why he is here, in your room, alone, with you. He isn't even part of the crew, but then again you know that since you found him in port."

"What's your problem Miroku?" I snapped back. The fact that Miroku was treating me like a child was seriously pissing me off. I was old enough to take care of myself, that's why I ran away in the first place. "But what I want to know is why did you barge in here and why are you here?"

"My problem is after everything that happened a few days ago, you're alone with an unknown man in your room. But Sango and I are here because you have been acting suspicious lately. That's just the most recent reason, Sango and I had originally planned on coming here because she has a plan that she wanted to talk about, and it needed to be done in a private area. But we barged in here, as you so eloquently put it, because we heard a male voice, which just so happened to be him." He violently enunciated the last word by placing all of his anger and worry into that one word.

"Miroku, be nice. Inuyasha is a nice guy and I happen to like him."

"Well I don't Kagome. After everything that happened with Naraku, I don't like or trust anybody on this ship except for you, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo. Anyway, how long have you known this, Inuyasha guy?" Miroku all but yelled at me.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him, it's my life and I'll do as I see fit. Like I said, I found him at port so I've known him for a couple days now. But after these couple days I already know so much about him, and I know that I can trust him. He and I have gone through so much of the same stuff before we became pirates; we had the same reasons for running away. He's the only one I can talk to who knows exactly how it feels to live and grow up how I did and vice versa. But I really do trust him, and you should too. He wouldn't hurt me. Right Inuyasha, you won't hurt me will you?" I said, moving my attention from the simmering Miroku to a very distant Inuyasha. My question was only answered by silence. "Inu, you won't hurt me will you?" Using my nickname for him seemed to get his attention because he snapped his face towards me until understanding crossed his face.

"No Kags, of course not. I wouldn't be able to hurt you even if I tried."

"See I told you. He won't hurt me, so you have nothing to worry about." I said looking at Miroku as I inched backwards, stopping once I felt Inuyasha's chest against my back and shoulder. "Now that we have this little ordeal settled, what was it that you wanted to talk about Sango?" I said, grateful for the change in subject.

"Well," Sango started. "I had an idea on how to get rid of Naraku. We could be rid of him forever, and Kagome, you would be safe again. You wouldn't have to worry about him attempting to repeat what almost happened a few days ago." I knew Inuyasha was confused at the last part of Sango's statement, because he still didn't know about what Naraku had tried to do to me.

I turned around to face Inuyasha, grabbing his hand in the process, and proceeded to lightly pull him towards my bed. "I know you are wondering what they are talking about, but it is too much to go over right now. Long story short though, Naraku tried to rape me, but I kicked his ass and managed to get out unscathed." I could see every muscle in Inuyasha's jaw tighten as he clenched it in anger at the concept of what almost happened to me. "I will tell you everything later." Redirecting my attention to Sango who had now moved to a chair in front of my bed I asked, "Sounds good so far, what's the plan?"

"Ok, well here's my idea. We have Kagome go into his quarters and just start talking to him, get his attention long enough to draw him out of the room. Once he is far enough away we ambush him from behind. When we have him down, we tie him up and kill him. Then he will be out of our hair forever." At the mention of me going into Naraku's room, alone, Inuyasha's arm quickly found its way around my shoulder and the muscles tightened around me as he pulled me closely against his side, as if preventing me from leaving or entering Naraku's room.

"Is Naraku a human?" Inuyasha asked. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

Turning to face him I responded to his question. "No, he's a hanyou, but not like you and me. Actually, I don't even know what type of demon he is, his body doesn't show it and I haven't been able to sense anything from him."

"Well, if he is a hanyou then you won't be able to kill him with normal human weapons. He's too strong; you'll have to use something with much more strength and resistance."

"Fine, then what do you presume we do?" Miroku snapped, he obviously didn't like Inuyasha being a part of this plan.

"Miroku, right? Kagome said that your last name was Houshi, does that mean that you are a Monk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Most monks that I've come across have known how to make sutras. Do you know how to create them?"

"Yea, of course, I'm not stupid." Miroku snapped, obviously offended by being asked such a question.

"Then make a lot of sutras. And when we do ambush him, get him on the floor, and then place several on each leg, arm, his torso and head. With all of them placed all over his body he will be held down by the power of the sutras and won't be capable of moving. Then Kagome can render the killing shot. What is your weapon of choice Kagome?"

"I will use my bow and arrow, with my purification abilities. The arrows work a lot better than a sword or any other melee type weapon for me." I said, skepticism slightly apparent in my voice.

"Then it's settled." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome will purify him with her arrow once he is restrained by the sutras. If she shoots him in the heart, or at least his chest, it should kill him. How does that sound?"

"Wow." Sango said in amazement. "That sounds a lot better than my plan. We will have to kill anyone that tries to stop us though. But it should definitely work. Good job Inuyasha."

"Thanks." I could tell that Inuyasha was proud of his accomplishment. He might not have won them both over, but he was slowly getting onto their good sides. But the plan was settled. We all knew what we had to do and our individual roles within it. All that was left was determining the best time to perform our plan and end it for good.

End of Chapter

A/N Wow, this chapter is a lot longer than it originally was. It went from being about 6 pages to almost 8. But I like how the story is turning out. Last chapter for the night. Tomorrow I should hopefully be able to finish the remaining two chapters, and maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to start chapter 11 also. But we'll see. :3


	9. Naraku

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my story.

After several pretty long chapters, it is time for a short one. Hope everyone enjoys, I'm slowly getting to the end of editing, which means that I can start writing chapter 11 sooner.

**Chapter 9**

Naraku

"Then it's settled." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome will purify him with her arrow once he is restrained by the sutras. If she shoots him in the heart, or at least his chest, it should kill him. How does that sound?"

"Wow." Sango said in amazement. "That sounds a lot better than my plan. We will have to kill anyone that tries to stop us though. But it should definitely work. Good job Inuyasha."

"Thanks." I could tell that Inuyasha was proud of his accomplishment. He might not have won them both over, but he was slowly getting onto their good sides. But the plan was settled. We all knew what we had to do and our individual roles within it. All that was left was determining the best time to perform our plan and end it for good.

_**Now**_

**Naraku's quarters**

**Naraku POV**

"Do those people really not know who they are messing with? They honestly think that they can take me out with some pea brained scheme like that? They should know better though, nowhere on this ship is safe from me. Secrets and schemes do not exist on my ship, no when they're against me." I thought, as I returned my mental self to my physical body.

"Kagome and her so called friends will pay. They will suffer for ever thinking about trying to kill me." This time I said it aloud directing my speech to the empty bed chamber around me. I began to pace my room slightly thinking to myself of the possible actions I could take against them.

"What should I do to those little misfits?" I said to no one in particular. "I could kill them like they planned to do to me. That would be wonderful, watching them scream in agony by my hands, watching their blood spill and their lives fade, one by one. But killing them would be too easy. Torture is always the better method of choice. I can make them squirm and close to the brink of death only to torture them more until the agony bestowed upon them caused them to go insane and eventually die. And I shall make Kagome the last to die, the mere fact that she would be forced to watch as every single one of her friends were tortured and killed before her very eyes is torture enough for that woman. Then I shall finish what was left unfinished before and then kill her with my own two hands." My plan exited me, making me ready for the kill now.

"But first, I must kill everyone onboard this ship. Once they know that Kagome and her posy were killed they will surely turn on me. Before the crew is killed though, I shall have them turn the ship towards the nearest shore line, so once the action is complete I can replace them all with mere weak humans. Humans will be far too afraid to turn against me, and if they even think it I can snap their necks before they have a change to blink." I ended my tirade of thoughts with a loud barking laughter that resounded with the anger and violence that I personified.

**Many hours later**

Moving towards the bow of the ship I glanced out into the horizon and noticed that we were but a few hours away from the nearest port. This gave me plenty of time to be rid of the unsuspecting people onboard my ship. They would never know what hit them, not the demons, nor the hanyous, not even the little humans. They would all die by my hand tonight.

I made quick waste of most everyone aboard my ship, not wasting but a measly breath or two upon each of my victims. Slowly and stealthily making my way towards Kagome's room I glanced upon a clock and noticed that it was nearing midnight. The half-moon was hidden behind the large puffs of clouds granting me complete darkness, the best way to accomplish my plans. Before long, I just knew that Kagome and her friends would follow the rest of the crew in their untimely deaths, leaving me the sole survivor of the horrendous massacre that happened upon my ship.

**Kagome's quarters**

**Kagome POV**

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep; I kept tossing and turning. "I can't sleep." I thought. "I keep feeling a strange aura." Finally caving in, I rolled over and faced the bed next to me, looking at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"Inuyasha." I whispered to the sleeping figure. "Inuyasha, wake up." I tried to wake him up without startling him or waking anyone else, but it just wasn't working.

"Gah! He sleeps like a ton of bricks." I thought to myself as I slowly sat up from my bed and moved closer to him. Once I was at the side of his bed I gently started pushing his shoulder, which was yet again a fruitless attempt. After several more shoves, he finally started to respond and awaken.

"Hmmm." He moaned, trying to push my hand away. After a couple more pushes, he finally formed more comprehensible sentences. "What's going on Kags? What's wrong?" He was finally more alert and focused on me and my worried expression.

"I can't sleep." I said, lying down in the space that he made on his bed and curling up next to him. "I keep feeling a strange aura, but it's someone from the ship. I just can't recognize who it belongs to. And I really hope that I'm wrong, but I've been smelling blood for a while now, and it's not just a little bit, like someone hurt themselves, it's a lot, and it's coming from many different people." I moved my head back so I could look him in the face and was about to express my concerns when he placed a hand across my mouth.

"Shh, someone is coming down the hall. Hurry and go wake Sango and Shippo, be quiet about it though. And I'll go wake up Miroku." Inuyasha whispered into my ear to make sure whoever was down the hall couldn't hear us.

"Ok." I said as I quickly slipped out of bed and crept quietly over to Sango.

Once at Sango's side, I quickly placed my hand across Sango's mouth startling her awake. "Sango it's me, Kagone, don't scream. Just wake up."

"Wha? What's going on?" Came her muffled response.

"There's someone heading towards our room and I am smelling a large amount of blood from many of our crew members throughout the ship. Just lie here though, and act like you're asleep but have Hiraikotsu and Kilala ready for battle." I whispered hoping to silence anymore of her questions. "I'm going to wake up Shippo and then head back to my bed, and Inuyasha is waking Miroku and then doing the same." I said as I quickly moved away from Sango and quietly made my way towards Shippo. Glancing over my shoulder quickly, I noticed Sango lean towards Kilala and whisper something to her before grabbing her Hiraikotsu and lying back down.

Luckily enough for me, Shippo was much easier to awaken. As I neared his bed he quickly shot up and looked at me with large scared eyes. Before I even made it to his side he ran towards me. "Kagome? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." A very drowsy and sacred Shippo asked.

"Sure. I said as I picked up Shippo and carried him to bed with me. Reaching my bed I noticed Inuyasha sitting next to my pillow. "Inuyasha." I said, hurrying to his side. "Sango is awake and knows what's going on. Is Miroku ready?"

"Yea, he knows the plan and is ready for whenever the person in the hallway gets closer. You should lie back down though, pretend to be asleep. I'm going to sit on the floor right next to your bed and do the same."

"That can't be comfortable," I said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why don't you just lay next to me?"

"I'll be fine. Anyways I need to make sure that whoever it is sees me first and not you. He's almost here, can you tell who it is yet?"

"Yea," I said as I started to lie down. "It's Naraku!" I quickly placed Shippo behind me so he was somewhat protected. Once I was settled Shippo curled up behind me and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Don't wake Shippo, he doesn't need to see what's going to happen. He'll be much better off if he stays asleep." Inuyasha said before I had a chance to awaken Shippo again.

"Yeah your right."

Not even five seconds after I closed my eyes, the door slowly creaked open. As I slowly cracked one eye open, I swiftly discovered that my guess was right, it was Naraku! Once he was completely within my room I heard him quietly laughing to himself, and heard him say something about how we was going to kill all of us.

"Inuyasha!" I whispered, worried about what was going to happen, but making sure that I stayed quiet enough so Naraku wouldn't hear me.

"Wait a little longer. He said just as low. I was quickly realizing that Inuyasha's idea to sit in front of my bed was much more convenient than I had originally thought.

"Ok"

Upon entering the room Naraku sauntered over to Sango's bed and looked at her supposedly sleeping form. "Sango my dear. You shall be the first to die." Before he had the chance to hit her, she leap out of bed, Hiraikotsu and all, and hit him with the opposite end of her boomerang. This caused him to cry out in surprise and managed a quick yet rough slap to her cheek. As soon as Sango was struck, Miroku was out of bed and on the floor in an offensive stance.

Miroku roared before he struck Naraku with his weapon of choice, his staff. As soon as Miroku was within range of Naraku, he jumped into the air swinging his staff over his head and brought it down roughly upon Naraku's back and shoulder.

Inuyasha and I were quick to follow into the fight. He and I both used our brute strength alone; I couldn't risk Naraku knowing about my bow and arrows yet.

But of course Naraku didn't just stand there; he began using his hidden powers to transform into an incredibly large being. Instead of arms and legs he had large green vine-like limbs, and instead of having just two there were dozens all over his body. With this new body, he was able to do several times the amount of damage than he had previously been capable of. His head, which remained normal, was perched upon the bulbous, writhing being. Once he was fully transformed, Naraku quickly sent a blow towards Sango, rendering her unconscious. He then sent a massive limb towards Miroku in an attempt to pierce through his stomach. This was a failed attempt for Naraku because Inuyasha was just fast enough to rip through the limb with his sharp claws.

I on the other hand was busy trying to pull Sango and Shippo to a safe corner within our little room. Once that task was done, I quickly found my bow and arrows and took aim at what I could only guess what his chest. As it left my bow, it made a loud swooshing sound, which caused Naraku to notice it and bat it away from his body.

Seeing that Naraku needed to have his attention taken away from me, Inuyasha began throwing a flurry of attacks towards Naraku. After what seemed to be an agonizingly long time, Inuyasha was successful in getting all of Naraku's attention and giving me the perfect opportunity to let a second arrow fly.

With the second arrow, I made sure to put more purifying powers within the small piece of wood before I sent it flying in Naraku's direction. This time, my blow struck home, directly in the middle of the large green vines. Almost instantly many of the vines started falling off of his body as the hole in his chest grew larger and larger with every passing second. This gave the six of us plenty of time to run away, with me on Inuyasha's back and the still unconscious Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sitting upon Kilala. As far as we were concerned, Naraku was dead.

End of Chapter

A/N Yay! So is Naraku dead? I sure hope so; he's an evil man who needed to die. So what are our friends going to do now? No idea. Read on! :D


	10. New Ship & Crew

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them in my story.

Super excited! This is the last chapter that I have to edit before I can begin writing more chapters. I read through the reviews of what people thought of my story back when I was first writing it and took into consideration a lot of the comments. A few of them helped me gather some ideas of what I could possibly do. And I hope you all enjoy. Also we have a few more people being introduced. One of which is a personal favorite. ^_^

**Chapter 10**

New Ship & Crew

Seeing that Naraku needed to have his attention taken away from me, Inuyasha began throwing a flurry of attacks towards Naraku. After what seemed to be an agonizingly long time, Inuyasha was successful in getting all of Naraku's attention and giving me the perfect opportunity to let a second arrow fly.

With the second arrow, I made sure to put more purifying powers within the small piece of wood before I sent it flying in Naraku's direction. This time, my blow struck home, directly in the middle of the large green vines. Almost instantly many of the vines started falling off of his body as the hole in his chest grew larger and larger with every passing second. This gave the six of us plenty of time to run away, with me on Inuyasha's back and the still unconscious Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sitting upon Kilala. As far as we were concerned, Naraku was dead.

_**Now**_

**Kagome POV**

"Wow Kagome! You were awesome!" Inuyasha said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww thanks Inu." I moved towards him and gave him a big hug. He slowly moved his arms around me and after the hug kept one arm around my back holding me against his side. He and I were sitting together on a sandy beach waiting for the sun to rise. Sango was still unconscious and Miroku was asleep directly next to her. Between helping in the fight and staying up all night to watch over her, he was exhausted and definitely deserved a chance to sleep.

"You know Inu, you did a really good job too." I said moving my head back so I could see his face from where my head perched on his shoulder. "I couldn't have shot him if it wasn't for you. Knowing Naraku, we would all be unconscious like Sango, or even worse dead if we hadn't worked together. And if I didn't have my miko powers gods only know what would have happened to us in the end." With my head still leaned back I sat up a little a softly kissing Inuyasha on his cheek closest to me. This had caught him by surprise and had him staring back down at me. After a few seconds of us looking at each other he slowly moved his head down towards me as he captured my lips with his own. The kiss was deep and intense, and would have been the best thing that ever happened to me, except for the very angry voice that interrupted our moment.

"Ahem." The voice said from a few feet away. "What are you two doing?"

This caused us to quickly break apart from each other, and looking around I noticed that the voice had belonged to Miroku. I thought he was asleep still! "I'm never going to hear the end of this." I thought solemnly to myself.

"I take it you two are comfy with each other now." Miroku said as he walked over to stand in front of us, causing us both to look up at him.

"Yes we are!" I said standing up to face Miroku better. "Inuyasha is a good guy. I don't see what you have against him. Yes, we kissed! But that's it, it's not like we were getting down and dirty. And even if we were it's none of your business, and anyways I like him and will do as I wish. And if that means kissing him then I'll kiss him." I know Miroku is only being protective of me, but sometimes he took the protective brother role a little too seriously.

"Whats all the yelling about? What happened?" A drowsy Sango asked after being rudely awoken from her slumber by my yelling.

"Miroku here is being a jerk. He saw Inu and I kissing and flipped out on us." I said, silently pouting.

"Wait. What?" Sango was instantly awake and attentive at the mention of Inuyasha and me kissing. "You and Inuyasha did what?" She exclaimed as she quickly made her way to Miroku's side.

"We kissed Sango. That is it. Like I told Miroku, I have feelings for Inuyasha and will do what I want when it concerns him, because it is neither yours nor Miroku's business." During the whole small outburst between Miroku, Sango, and me, Inuyasha remained speechless but didn't move from his spot on the sand.

"No, I'm sorry Kags. You're right; it's not mine or Miroku's place. And if you like Inuyasha then I respect that. But don't you think it's just a little soon for anything like this to be happening?"

"Like I said before, I care for him. And he obviously cares for me in return, or else he wouldn't have kissed me back. Right Inuyasha?" I was tired of being the only one speaking for Inuyasha and me, and wanted him to say something too. But unfortunately for me, Inuyasha didn't seem to register anything that had transpired between everyone. I called to him a few more times, all of which returned no response finally yelling his name I startled him back to the present. "Inuyasha!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. What did you want? I didn't hear you, I'm sorry." He said, sounding very apologetic.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said walking away from my three friends.

"Kags, we better get to work." Miroku said.

"Yea we do. We can't just sit on this beach forever." I replied, slowly walking back to the group.

"I suggest that we steal a ship, because I know that I for one don't want to sale on the Demon anymore. Not after everything that happened last night." Inuyasha suggested.

Laughing I walked towards Inuyasha and leaned my back against his chest. "Inuyasha, you don't steal a ship, you commandeer it. And yea, I agree, we really need a different ship; one that wasn't ran by a psychopath like Naraku. And we need to figure out who the new captain will be."

"Well, I already know who I want to be captain." Miroku said.

"Yea, me too." Sango added.

"Add me in." Of course Inuyasha had to chime in.

"Well, obviously I'm left out of this, who do you guys want to be captain?" I asked.

"You, Kagome." Miroku said. Sango and Inuyasha all nodded in agreement towards Miroku's statement.

"What me? No, I couldn't. I couldn't be the captain. I don't deserve that.

"Kags, its majority vote, you're our captain." Sango said.

"Fine majority vote wins, but can I take the job of captain and pass it on to someone else? The person I have in mind is much more deserving than I am."

"Who is it?" Miroku asked.

"All three of you must agree with me first, and then I will tell you who I've chosen."

"Fine Kagome. As captain you can do as you see fit, just as long as you are the second in charge. So who is your captain of choice?"

"Ok, awesome. My choice for captain is Inuyasha." I said with a smug smile upon my face.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed. My proclamation caused Inuyasha to step away from me a little out of surprise, causing me to stumble backwards a little.

"Yes, I chose Inuyasha. I didn't pick him because of my feelings towards him, which would have been irresponsible. I picked him because he is devoted, caring and much stronger than I am, so he would be able to protect all of us if needed. And personally, being able to protect those under you is a major role of a good captain. He is also very smart, as we've seen from his previous plans, and from what I've heard of his past life style, he is good at controlling things and being a leader, which I on the other hand am not. So as you can see, I have made a good choice. The only reason that you guys, Miroku and Sango, don't want Inuyasha to be captain is because you don't know him like I do. But once you get to know him you will understand my reasoning. I promise."

"Wow, Kags, thanks. I didn't think I would have been the one you picked." Inuyasha said moving back towards me and hugging me from behind.

"Do you except my decision?"

"Yes Kagome, I except." He said as he made his hug a little stronger around my middle.

"Then I hereby proclaim Inuyasha as our new captain. So what do you say we do Captain Inuyasha?"

"First off, you three do not have to call me Captain Inuyasha. Secondly, I believe we should 'commandeer' a ship as Kags said earlier. And thirdly, I say we go hire a crew. How does that sound?"

"Good job Inuyasha." I said as I turned around to face him placing a small kiss upon his lips.

**Many hours later**

**Inuyasha POV**

"Ok, everyone, line up in a straight and orderly line!" I bellowed to all of the men in my new crew. "I'll be your new captain; you will address me as such or as Captain Inuyasha. This," I said gesturing towards Kagome. "is Kagome. She is the second in charge. You will obey her as well. Do not disrespect her, or you disrespect me. Also, these two, "I said gesturing towards Miroku and Sango, "When the times call for it could be in charge. If that happens you will obey them. If anything happens to Kagome and or me, you will listen to them and obey everything they say to you. Understood?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Everyone shouted.

"Also," I continued. "The ship you will be working on is called the Shikon. It was just recently commandeered and renamed, it's previous name and crew is unimportant. What is important though is that we will be leaving port in a couple of days. So collect your belongings and be ready by the tide change of that day. Understood?"

"Aye aye Captain." Everyone once again said.

"Ok, now I am going to go down the row here, and I expect you to give me your name. That is it, nothing else. You already know what you do, and I probably do too." I said addressing everyone lined up in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked addressing the first person in line.

"Koga. Sir." The brown haired man said with a smug smile as he was eyeballing Kagome, my Kagome.

"Ginten."

"Hakkaku."

After a few more minutes, I had successfully gone down the row and knew everyone's names. Now hopefully I could remember them all quickly.

End of Chapter

A/N Ok everyone. Party time! Last chapter is completely edited. :D Super exited. Now's the hard part, writing chapter 11. Hopefully it won't take me too long, but I have exams this week, so I'll see how it goes. I should have a new chapter up before the end of the week though. Wish me luck! :3


	11. The Argument

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just use them in my story.

Ok, so I'm going to ask for some slack on this chapter, it's been almost 6 years since I've last written a chapter for this story. And I will apologize now to those who read the first 10 chapters and were waiting for an 11th chapter. I'm really sorry it took me 6 years to update. But I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

The Argument

"Koga. Sir." The brown haired man said with a smug smile as he was eyeballing Kagome, my Kagome.

"Ginten."

"Hakkaku."

After a few more minutes, I had successfully gone down the row and knew everyone's names. Now hopefully I could remember them all quickly.

_**Now**_

**Inuyasha POV**

Today was my first official day as captain upon a sailing ship. It was less than a week ago when everyone referred to me as Sir Inuyasha or Master Inuyasha, but now I am known as Captain Inuyasha, captain of the Shikon, a name befitting of the luster of the wood upon the ship when me, Kagome, and the other's first commandeered it.

I came up with the name almost instantly, for it reminded me of a jewel that belonged to a woman that use to also own my heart, Kikyo Urasue. Kikyo and I use to be betrothed several years ago, an engagement that had been set up by our parents, even though my mother had been fervently against the concept of betrothals. She believed that true love was something you stumbled upon, not something that was forced upon you. Anyways, as a betrothal present to her, I made her a necklace with a large pink spherical jewel in the center and small white jewels going up both sides of the necklace. She use to wear it everywhere we went, but a couple years back she disappeared and took my shattered hear with her. That was the past though, and I've moved on, now I have more important matters to think about, such as where the wind would take us.

Glancincing up from where I was standing behind the wheel, I looked around the ship and watched as my crew did their new duties aboard my ship. One particular person caught my eye, Kagome. Even after hating her previous job in tge bird's nest aboard the Demon, she insisted that she was still the best fitted for the job on my ship. I had tried to tell her that she didn't need to do anything if she didn't want to. But all I received in return was a dark glare and something along the lines of "Just because I am a woman and second in charge does not mean I have to sit on my ass and do nothing! I can be just as helpful and hardworking as any male crew member!" Before she stormed off to the main mast and climbed into the nest. Now Kagome was climbing down to switch shifts with Sango.

"Kagome!" I yelled at her retreating form. Trying again I called to her. But she ignored my calls. All I had wanted to do was appologize to her about what had happened between us earlier. But I guess I would have to try again later.

**Kagome POV**

I couldn't believe how infuriating men could be. He didn't honestly believe that I could just sit around all day and do absolutely nothing. Could he? I was useless enough back home before I became a pirate. But now I was no longer a Lady and could therefore do work and get my hands dirty.

"Screw him and his male beliefs." I thought as I climbed down from my position in the birds nest. I would prove to him that I could be useful and more hard working than any man. He would regret doubting me.

As I started making my way to the lunch room I heard Inuyasha calling my name, but I refused to succumb and talk to him yet. I was still too angry at him.

After grabbing some rancid looking food I mafe my way to a table far from where I normally sat to ensure that I would be alone. I was enjoying the short and quiet time to myself and was finally beginning to calm down when the doors crashed open, slamming against the wooden walls. Looking up from my globs of food, I saw Inuyasha quickly scanning the room; I could only imagine that he was looking for me. My thoughts were confirmed when he found me and made his way to my table.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said once he reached my table. "The hell is wrong with you? I was calling your name earlier and you didn't respond or anything. I know you heard me, and I don't appreciate being ignored, especially since I'm the captain." Inuyasha was obviously angry, his normal pale white skin was flushed red with anger.

"Oh so you're the Captain so I automatically have to hang off of every word you say, just because you're the Captain. That's so wonderful. The position that I gave you is being completely used against me. What happened to you being my friend? But right now, I honestly don't give two shits if you're the Captain, I care that you were belittling me earlier by saying that I didn't have to work, I want to work, I don't care if I don't have to. I'm not going to sit around and be some prima dona like when I was living back home. And if you don't mind I really don't want to talk to you right now, so why don't you go and be a Captain somewhere else?" I was getting incredibly pissed at Inuyasha, and he just wasn't realizing it. After saying my small rant, I diverted my attention from Inuyasha back to my food and began to slowly eat.

"Too bad." Inuyasha said as he sat across from me. "We're going to talk."

"No we're not!" I yelled at him, slamming my hand on the table to enunciate my anger. "Right now I am way too angry at you to listen to you let alone talk to you. All I want to do right now is not be near you. So go away!" Inuyasha remained in his seat, not willing to leave the fight just yet. "I said go away!" The level of my voice was steadily increasing and more and more people were starting to look at us.

After several more seconds of Inuyasha and I glaring at each other, a man walked over to the table and placed a strong hand on Inuyasha's shoulder pulling him roughly away from the table. "The lady said go away." His deep voice was resonating through the very quiet room. "So you might want to respect her wishes." And with that said Inuyasha was forcibly removed from the table and shoved away. This man was amazing looking, dark complexioned skin, an angled face, and long flowing black hair that was brought together in a high ponytail. He was tall, a little bit taller than Inuyasha.

Unfortunately for me though, Inuyasha wasn't going to listen to anyone, not a pissed of Kagome and apparently not a mystery man who came to my aid either. After being shoved away from the table by the man, Inuyasha quickly retaliated with a swing of his right arm, aiming to punch the man in the face. The tussle between the two men was quick, and over just as fast as it started with Inuyasha being forcibly removed from the room by the man.

Once Inuyasha was gone, I looked at the man and thanked him. "Thanks for helping me; you didn't have to do that though, I could have taken care of it eventually." I said smiling at him a little.

"Haha well I don't mind helping a lady in need, especially when some jerk won't leave her alone." The man said, sitting in the seat that once belonged to Inuyasha.

"Well that jerk happens to be our Captain," I started.

"Yea, he's our Captain and you're our second in charge, Kagome. I know all of that, but that still doesn't give him any right to go against what you wanted like that. I don't know what was going on between you two, and I'm not going to ask, but when you said to go away he should have listened to you." The man said, looking slightly angry over what had occurred between me and Inuyasha.

"Oh, well thank you again then." I said beaming up at him. Even sitting I had to tilt my head up a little to look him in the face. "So apparently you know my name, but I still don't know who you are. Mind enlightening me? I would love to know the name of the man that helped me."

"My apologies." He said as he quickly and lightly grabbed my hand that was resting on the table. "My name is Koga. Koga Wolfe. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Koga." I wasn't sure what to think of this guy. He was being so polite and courteous towards me, encountering someone like that while on a pirate ship almost never happens. At least not for me.

"If you don't mind me asking Kagome." Koga started, finally releasing my hand from his grasp. "I never see you around the ship, what is it that you actually do?"

"Oh, that would be because I work the bird's nest. Even though according to Captain Inuyasha," I practically spat out his name in annoyance, "I shouldn't be doing anything. Which is not true, I was working all the time on the ship that I was a crew of last time and I had no problem with it, so why does me being on his ship and second in command have to be any different?" My annoyance level was once again rising. "I can work just as hard and diligently as any other man or woman aboard this ship, he just doesn't see it, and I have no idea why."

"I'm sorry for aggravating you, that wasn't my intentions at all. I was just curious, and if I had any idea that your position aboard this ship was the cause of the argument then I would have never asked." Koga's face instantly transformed from his happy expression that just made we want to grin like a crazy person to a sullen one. I didn't like his change in emotion and I instantly wanted to make it right. I hadn't meant to snap at him, he had only asked me a question.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You did nothing wrong, especially since you helped me earlier. It's just a very sensitive subject for me at the moment, but we can just leave it at that." This time I grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, hoping that he would smile again, and to my surprise he did.

Koga and I kept up our conversation for several more hours, we told each other about our pasts, how we decided to become pirates, and what caused us to be on this ship. I made sure to leave out the more private details of my life on the Demon, but aside from that Koga learned about a large chunk of my life. After everything that had happened today I was the happiest I had been all day, and to make things better I now had a new friend.

**Inuyasha POV**

"What is her problem?" I seethed to myself. "Why won't she talk to me? She was the one ignoring me. I didn't do anything wrong this time, yet she's even more angry at me. And that douchebag of a guy had to come up and get in the way. He had no right, and as his captain he should be happy nothing worse happened to him."

The confrontation between Kagome, myself, and that Koga guy had caused me to be so angry that I was in my room pacing the floor. I couldn't be seen while I was this angry, knowing my luck I would snap at the smallest thing. I couldn't be the new angry Captain, not this early in the voyage. I just couldn't get over the fact that when I looked at her at the table, those eyes that are usually full of happiness were instead filled with anger, and it was all directed towards me.

After several very long minutes of pacing my room, I started to feel better; I was calmer and personally beginning to think more realistically again. With my anger subsided, I decided that I would find Kagome and apologize to her for whatever I might have done to cause her such anger towards me.

Leaving my room, I instantly walked to the bird's nest, thinking that she might have returned to her spot, but instead of Kagome being in the nest I spotted Sango. This left me with the wondrous task of finding her aboard this large ship. I didn't have to go far, but when I found her I instantly changed my mind about apologizing to her, because when I found her I also saw Koga sitting right where I had been. And Kagome wasn't angry anymore; she was happy and laughing with him just like they were the best of friends.

End of Chapter

A/N: Yayyyy my first chapter in about 6 years. ^_^ *party* I'm so excited to finally have this written. Hopefully you all enjoy it. If I'm lucky I should have the next chapter up next week. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen between Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha yet. But I'm thinking about introducing Kikyo into the story soon. But as of right now everything is being played by ear. Feel free to tell me what you think. :3


	12. A Minor Misunderstanding

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha.

**Chapter 12**

A Minor Misunderstanding

After several very long minutes of pacing my room, I started to feel better; I was calmer and personally beginning to think more realistically again. With my anger subsided, I decided that I would find Kagome and apologize to her for whatever I might have done to cause her such anger towards me.

Leaving my room, I instantly walked to the bird's nest, thinking that she might have returned to her spot, but instead of Kagome being in the nest I spotted Sango. This left me with the wondrous task of finding her aboard this large ship. I didn't have to go far, but when I found her I instantly changed my mind about apologizing to her, because when I found her I also saw Koga sitting right where I had been. And Kagome wasn't angry anymore; she was happy and laughing with him just like they were the best of friends.

_**Now**_

**Kagome POV**

It has been several days since Inuyasha and I have said more to each other than a plain acknowledgment of each other such as a grunt or a 'hi'. This was seriously getting ridiculous, and it all happened because of his insistence that I do nothing. But I don't need Inuyasha to keep me going, I can function just fine without him talking to me every day. With the farther that Inuyasha and I were drifting, Koga and I were getting closer. Once again, Miroku wasn't happy with the development, but then again he never is.

"Hey Kags! You ready to switch?" A female voice called from the bottom of the mast, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I sat up from my slumped position and glanced over the side of the nest looking down to find that the owner of the woman's voice was Sango and standing next to her was none other than Koga.

"Yea, hold on." I shouted down to Sango, the one downfall of her being human, I had to yell louder than I would to a demon or hanyou. Once I was half way down the mast, Sango started yelling at me again.

"It's my turn for a shift; you've been up there all day Kags." Sango said in her caring, sisterly voice. "And you may have a friend who who's been missing you and wants to talk." With this said I looked over at Koga to see a small smirk plastered upon his face.

A few seconds later, I had successfully reached the ground. Once I regained my breath fully I hugged and thanked her before turning to Koga. "Koga! I haven't seen you since we met. Why don't we go to the lunch room, that way we can talk and catch up?" I suggested as I started to turn and walk before getting a response.

Koga and I began to walk to the room, making small talk as we went, until we were very rudely and very loudly interrupted by Captain Inuyasha.

"Kagoma! Koga! Come here." Inuyasha order, his voice booming so that everyone heard. Glancing at Koga I rolled my eyes before grudgingly stomping over to where Inuyasha stood. I just couldn't win this week, and by the looks of it today was only going to get worse.

"What do you want, Captain Inuyasha?" I snapped at him.

"I want you and Koga to do your jobs. You need to go back into the birds nest Kagome and Koga you need to return to the weaponry room, we're getting closer to a port." Inuyasha turned on his heels and began to walk away but I quickly threw my arm out and grabbed his forearm.

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha? If you didn't notice I'm on break now, as in I just finished working the birds nest, all day. Get it? Right after breakfast I climbed my tired ass up there and sat up there watching the never ending blue water for hours. It is my lunch time and I need a break. And on top of it all I know you have a problem with me and Koga hanging out. Get over it! Koga and I are going to go to lunch and talk and then, and only then, will we return to our duties." By the time I finished speaking I found myself no more than an inch away from touching noses with Inuyasha. After making my point I turned around, grabbed Koga's arm and walked away. Muttering under my breath, but still loud enough for Inuyasha to hear I said, "Now I'm starting to believe that I never should have given him the Captain role, I should have kept it."

**Sango POV**

I had no clue what was going on anymore. While we were on the Demon Inuyasha and Kagome were inseparable. They were always together and always talking, and from what I could tell Kagome had been incredibly happy. Just being with Inuyasha had made her so happy. But now the two could hardly speak to each other, let along be anywhere near the other.

And then there was this guy, Koga. I hardly knew the man yet, but he seemed to be taking Inuyasha's role in Kagome's life, at least as friends. The first day that Inuyasha and Kagome fought Koga was there to help her. And now Inuyasha was fighting to keep them apart.

"I need to talk to Kagome." I thought aloud, looking up at the bird's nest, the place that I should be, and where my best friend was walking off to, I decided to follow my friend. Afeter several minutes of searching the ship I was rewarded with finding Kagome and Koga, both seated in a dark corner in the lunch room.

"Kagome!" I called, as I rushed over to my best friend. I quickly stopped in my tracks when I received a very dark and angry look from her. But I quickly composed myself once she realized that the person calling her wasn't Inuyasha. "Can we please talk? There's something going on and I just want to make sure you're ok." I said once I was next to their table.

"Yea, sure." Kagome said as she slowly stood from the worn wooden table. "I'll be right back Koga." She quickly flashed him a smile before following me out of the lunch room and towards our room. Once we were safely behind the closed doors of our shared room Kagome turned to face me asking, "What's going on Sango? What's the big deal?"

"Kagome," I started, sitting on my bed. "You're acting strange. A couple weeks ago you and Inuyasha were inseparable, always talking and always together. Now you two can barely talk, and when you do you're both yelling and angry. What happened to you two?" I was trying so hard to keep my voice calm and concerned, but honestly the mood change was getting a little ridiculous.

"It's his fault. He didn't think I was capable of working on the ship! He was the one that tried to get me to just not work! That's not me, and he should have known it, especially after how much time we spent together. He should have known better than expecting me to do nothing, I might as well just go home if that were the case." I could tell she was furious, for the short time that I've known her I quickly learned that she was not the type to live a sedentary life style, especially not by choice. Without wasting a second I arose from my spot on my bed and crossed the room and enveloped my closest friend in a hug.

I pulled away from the hug and held her shoulders and kept her at arm's length. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm though. He just didn't understand, he cares for you, I know he does, he just was playing the man role. I'm sure of it, he just didn't want you to over work yourself. As the captain he could assure that you only had to work as much as you wanted to, which to him was being helpful but to you was insulting. I bet it was just miscommunication between you two." With what I had to say accomplished, I let go of Kagome's shoulders and stepped away.

Kagome stood before me, with a stumped expression upon her face. I quickly realized that Kagome never even considered that he was just trying to help her, that he might have been concerned about him. "No, no." Kagome whispered. "That can't be right. But thank you Sango, I really appreciate this, it's helped me a lot. But now I'm going to go back to Koga, he's waiting for me to return. And with that said she hurriedly walked out of our room and back to Koga in the lunch room.

**Kagome POV**

After talking with Sango, I went straight back to Koga, I didn't bother to stop or even talk to anyone. Everything she had said was spinning in my head, maybe she was right. Maybe he was just looking out for me. Did I overreact? Was I the one that had been wrong? Wrong for falsely accusing him? The thoughts were swimming throughout my head, distracting me from everything around me and the man with the gorgeous bright blue eyes sitting before me.

"Kagome?" Koga called waving his in front of my face. When that didn't work he tried again a little louder. "Kagome!" Effectively being jostled out of my reverie I stared at Koga wide eyed in confusion.

"Oh, uh, sorry Koga." I apologetically breathed out once I realized that I had been completely zoned out in thought. "I was kind of distracted by what Sango had said to me. What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering what was wrong. You seemed pretty out of it the whole time you've been back. What is the matter Kagome? You can talk to me. You know I'll be here for you." Koga said reaching across the table to clasp my small hands in his larger tanned ones.

"It's, it's Inuyasha. She told me that he was just trying to look out for me, that he was just trying to be a nice guy. When he had said that I didn't have to work, I thought it was a personal attack, something along the lines that I wasn't good enough, or that I should return to being the woman I was back home. I instantly thought negatively about his friendly suggestion, and never gave him a chance to explain himself." Looking up at Koga, I tightened my hold on Koga's hand as small tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "Maybe this whole this is my fault. I'm the one that caused this fight between me and him. We use to be so close and I ruined it all out of my stupid pride." At this point I had a single pristine tear slowly rolling down my right cheek.

Removing his hand from mine, Koga clasped my face in his hand and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "This isn't your fault. If you two had been as close as you had told me he would have understood your dislike at doing nothing. Yes, he might have been trying to help you, but he still shouldn't have expected you to react kindly to his words. I've known you for less time than he has, and even I know that you would hate life even more if you were incapable of doing anything. So you have nothing to worry about." Giving me a kind smile and a final squeeze to the hand that he was holding he removed himself from me and backed away slightly. "Personally, I don't like him and definitely don't think that he even slightly deserves your company, but if you want, maybe you should talk to him. Try to work things out?"

"You're right. I should. Thanks Koga!" Once I stated my confirmation, Koga's beautiful blue eyes instantly dimmed in disappointment, the exact reason though was unknown to me. Maneuvering around the table I quickly hugged Koga before taking off in pursuit of Inuyasha. Maybe I could fix it. Maybe I could make things right between me and him and we could be back to normal.

End of Chapter

A/N: Yay! It didn't take me nearly as long to write this as I had anticipated. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I would really appreciate reviews; I want to know what my readers think. What can I approve upon and what am I doing well? Also, I'm having a bit of a mental conflict. When I originally wrote this story I had planned on it being an Inuyasha/Kagome match up, but now I'm thinking about possibly making it a Kagome/Koga match up. I'm early enough that it could easily go either way. Help a girl out and tell me what you think? :3 Much appreciated. Until next time!


	13. The Unknown Woman

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 13**

The Unknown Woman

**Kagome POV**

I will talk to Inuyasha. Especially if everything that had been going on the past several days was all from a simple misunderstanding. But how hard would it have been to just tell me straight up what he meant instead of beating around the god forsaken bush? I mean honestly the man knows how I was raised and what I ran away from. But I was going to do it. I had to. The problem was finding him and telling him what I had to say before he went crazy angry captain on me like he does every other time he sees me.

So now I found myself wordlessly pacing my small room. I truly did want to fix things between Inuyasha and myself. "Kagome Higurashi! Pull yourself together woman!" I chastised to myself. "You know what you want to do so go do it. When have you ever been known to back out of something?" I asked myself, this time vocalizing my thoughts. "Never! So don't you dare start now."

After I gave myself the small pep talk I threw open my door and hastily made my way to Inuuasha's room with my head held high and a slight smile upon my lips. Unfortunately, my confidence and smile were both short lived.

Inuyasha's door stood wide open and before me I witnessed Inuyasha with some woman. This woman stood about my height in comparison to Inuyasha. She had a petite build as well as stick straight ebony hair with equally straight bangs that rested right above her dark brown eyes. Before I was able to comprehend the scene before me Inuyasha pulled the unknown woman into a tight embrace, whispering something into her ear next to where his face rested in her hair before softly kissing her cheek and pulling away.

I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't, there was too much to take in during this one sitting. And who was this woman? Inuyasha never mentioned another woman to me before, aside from that one woman that had run away and left him. Before I had the unfortunate chance to see anything else, I took off at full speed away from his room. My confidence and self-esteem were plummeting drastically.

Before I was able to make it to my room I officially began to break down. My legs turned to jelly underneath me and gave out from my own weight causing me to crash roughly to the floor. With this final defeat my remaining strength left me and I could feel tears slowly streaking down my face. I pulled my legs against my chest and buried my face in my knees with my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

After several minutes passed I began to hear footsteps slowly nearing my crumbled body. After a few more seconds the owner of the footsteps spotted me and rushed over towards me, stopping directly in front of me.

"Kagome?" The owner of the footsteps asked with concern apparent in his voice. Glancing up with my tear streaked face from my spot on the floor I confirmed that the person was in fact Koga. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" Koga shot off each question one after the other, giving me absolutely no time to answer any of them. Shaking my head, I returned my head to its position on my knees.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." My muffled response came. With my lack of a good response he huffed at me and gingerly sat next to me, pulling me from my balled up position. He placed his arm around my shoulders and tightly brought me against him. Allowing for me to rest my head on his shoulder, which is exactly what I did.

Koga and I sat like that for several minutes, neither of us saying a word as Koga silently comforted me. I finally spoke up, the first to break the silence, and told him what happened. I started with the conversation that I had with Sango earlier that day, continued with my internal debate with myself, and then ended with what I saw in Inuyasha's room. Koga knew how it ended from there. During my recollection if the events, my body started to shake as a new wave of emotions washed over me. This time, Koga spoke up.

"That bastard!" Koga seethed, holding me closer against him as my shaking gradually stopped. "How can he think that he can do that to you? He was the one that screwed everything up the first time. All you were doing was fixing things and that stupid ass went and royally screwed up and hurt you again." Pulling away slightly Koga repositioned himself to give himself a better view of my face. He softly cupped my cheek and looked me dead in the eye before continuing. "He doesn't deserve you kindness Kagome. He doesn't deserve your kindness or your feelings for him. I like you Kagome, but I know you have feelings for him as well. I don't like seeing you this hurt and upset. No one should have the right to do this to you. They should only make you happy; they should never bring anything but a smile to your beautiful face."

After hearing everything that Koga said to me the sad feelings within me slowly dissipated. I leaned into the hand that was still resting on my cheek before pulling away in order to cuddle up against Koga's side. Having Koga next to me was incredibly comforting; I was beginning to like it. Seeing what I was doing, Koga once again brought his arm around me and held me tightly against him before resting his cheek upon the top of my head.

Koga and I sat like for hours, silently enjoying one another's company. I had been so comfortable and emotionally drained that I soon fell asleep against Koga with an inkling of a smile slowly making its way onto my face.

**Koga POV **

Glancing at Kagome from where I sat at her right, I noticed that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. With a crazy grin on my face, I noticed that the beautiful woman, who had spent her time with me crying over our stupid Captain, now had a soft smile upon her full pink lips. Staring at her peaceful sleeping form, I found myself repeatedly looking at her lips. "I wonder what she tastes like. She already fits perfectly against my body, I'm sure her lips would be amazing as well." I thought to myself. I began to mentally restrain myself from doing anything that I was sure to regret at a later time.

I was so concentrated upon Kagome's extravagant self that I failed to notice a particular male inu hanyou.

"Oi! You mangy wolf! What are you doing with Kagome?" A very angry and red faced Inuyasha bellowed from his spot near us.

"Shut it flea brain!" I hissed at him, averting my eyes long enough to ensure that Kagome was still asleep. The last thing she needed was to be rudely awoken from an angry man and thrown haphazardly into another fit of emotions. Anyways, I didn't want to see her upset because of him again.

Inuyasha was so caught up on the fact that I was holding Kagome against me that he didn't even seem to notice that she was asleep because before I could shut his oversized mouth, he was yelling again.

"Let go of Kagome! What do you think gives you the right to be so close to her? You have a job to be doing; you better get your worthless ass to work before you find yourself off this ship!" With each word that was bellowed from his mouth, the volume increased. By the end, he was so loud that the poor girl was jostled awake.

"Koga?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her curled up position against me, eyes wide from worry after being awoken from the yelling. After looking around at her surroundings, her worry was instantaneously replaced with anger once her eyes fell upon Inuyasha's form. "Inuyasha!" She hissed, before pushing herself away from me in order to stand face to face with him.

I quickly followed Kagome's lead as I stood next to her. I would be right next to her if and when she needed me. I was not going to allow her to face him by herself. Looking over at her, I watched as her face distorted to one full of pain and rage when he began speaking.

"Kagome! Get away from him right this instant!" Inuyasha ordered, not yet realizing the hole that he was unknowingly putting himself in. When she didn't obey his command, he tried again, this time louder and more aggressive. "I told you to get away from him! When your Captain gives you an order you listen to it, no matter how high and righteous you may believe yourself to be." I knew with those words he had very quickly passed every line possible.

"Who do you think you are?" I hollered, watching him treat her like that was infuriating. I couldn't just stand by any longer. "Kagome is not dirt to be walked upon! And you have no right to treat her as such." I was quickly stopped from my tirade when Kagome placed one restraining hand upon my arm.

Her voice was so quiet but each word was intricately laced with her pain and anger and would have felt like a steak in my chest if directed towards me. "Who do you think you are to order me around like that? I was the one that gave you this position. I gave you the title of Captain because I trusted you and I didn't feel as if I was fit for the job. And here you are throwing all of my trust and friendship and everything I might have felt for you right back into my face." Without breaking a beat, she continued. "I saw her you know. I had wanted to apologize for how I reacted towards you allowing me to not work. I hadn't considered that you were just trying to be nice and a good friend. I thought you were trying to make me be as I was before I became a pirate. But when I reached your room I saw you with her, holding her and kissing her cheek. I look just like her! Is that why you were nice to me? Is that why you befriended me? Because I look exactly like your love that had left you!" Once she brought up her resemblance to the other woman, Kagome lost all of her self-control and was now yelling at him.

"Kagome. I. I'm." Inuyasha started.

"You're what Inuyasha? You're sorry? No! I don't want to hear it." With that said she turned on her heal and ran towards her room.

I followed the crying girl with my eyes until she had rounded the corner and no longer in my line of vision before once again facing Inuyasha.

"Happy now dog turd?" I seethed at him. "You have effectively hurt and crushed the woman that cared for you. But I swear to the Gods if I see you anywhere near her I will not refrain from hurting you. You will not get away with hurting her." Giving him one last disdainful look I hurriedly followed after Kagome, using my heightened sense of smell to pinpoint her location.

Finding her room, I stopped in front of her door and softly knocked upon it. "Kagome?" I quietly asked my concern once again apparent in my voice.

The door was yanked open and Kagome threw herself at me, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her closely against me as she silently cried against my neck and shoulder. After several minutes, her crying calmed down, so I quickly bent down and picked her up into my arms and walked to the bed that smelt strongest of her. I placed her gingerly into her bed and was about to walk away to grab a chair when her small hand grabbed my own larger one.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. Hearing her say that almost broke my heart. So I turned around and notice that she had moved over, making room for me to lie next to her. So doing as she wished I lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her strongly against my chest.

"I'll never leave you." I whispered into her hair.

End Chapter

A/N: This chapter took me all day to write, but I was sitting in a car for 14 hours, so I had more than enough time to write this. I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter, it brought Kagome and Koga closer, even though it pushed Kagome and Inuyasha further apart. If you guys haven't noticed I'm purposely bringing Kagome and Koga together because I'm pretty sure that I'm going to pair them instead of her and Inuyasha. Since I didn't receive any messages apposing this plan I'm going to assume that everyone is ok with this idea. ;3


	14. I Can't Be A Pirate

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 14**

I Can't Be a Pirate

**Kagome POV**

I woke up feeling incredibly refreshed and very warm. I began to cuddle deeper into the warmth until I realized that it was actually a very muscular chest that was emanating the heat instead of a blanket. I began to freak out, wondering who the well sculpted chest belonged to until the events from the previous night came rushing back to memory. Stifling a sigh, I rolled over and buried my face into his chest, getting comfortable once more.

Once I was done readjusting, I felt Koga running his hand through my wavy ebony locks. Sighing in contentment I closed my eyes and smiled. "I might have lost Inuyasha, but I gained someone who actually cares for me." I thought to myself

During this whole time I had been oblivious to the frantic whispering voices on the other side of the room. Recognizing them as Miroku and Sango, I slowly lifted my head and glanced their way, trying to avoid being seen by my friends while at the same time signaling to Koga that I was awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a grin, revealing a single sharp canine.

Looking up at him, I returned the smile. "Good morning Koga." Taking a pause in my words, I put on my big girl pants and acknowledged the previous day. "Thank you so much for everything Koga. You helped me when I was upset, you stood up for me, and you stayed with me when I was at my lowest. You didn't have to do any of it, but I appreciate all of it." I whispered, not yet wanting to be heard by my friends in the room, especially not while I was talking about last night's events. Looking up at Koga I saw that he was once again smiling at me and upon further inspection saw a happy glint in his cerulean orbs.

"Kagome." He sighed happily, burying his face in my hair as he slowly breathed in my scent. "I told you yesterday that I care for you. I have feelings for you, which means I'll be right here by your side whenever you need me. You will never have to be alone if I can help it, unless there is a time that you don't want me around. At that time I will do as you wish, I won't be happy about it, but I'll do as you wish." Hugging me tightly against him, he whispered, "I just hope that day never comes."

"Me too." I whispered in confirmation. "Unfortunately, I think my friends are talking about us, which means we should probably expect an ear full once we're officially 'awake'." I began to slowly lift my upper body off the bed in the process of sitting up when Koga's arm gently pulled me back down beside him.

"Aww Kagome." He whined, giving me puppy eyes, causing his amazing blue eyes to twinkle with mischief. "I'm comfortable. Do we have to?" If I didn't know any better, I would say that Koga even gave a dog like whine when he asked that. Giggling I shook my head at him and began to get comfortable once more, hoping for just a few more minutes of quiet time with Koga.

Before I even had the chance to get fully comfortable, Miroku's gruff and aggravated voice cut in to our peaceful silence. "We know that you are awake, and you know we want to talk to you both. So hurry up and get up." The sound of shoes walking towards the opposite direction of my bed was the only sound that remained after Miroku spoke.

Koga growled in response, obviously not liking them ordering us around. Resting my hand on his rumbling chest I smiled up at him once more before sitting up completely, this time being completely unhindered by Koga's muscular arm. Instead I received a sad look from Koga but I was able to maintain my resolve throughout the action.

"We're up Miroku." I sighed, not looking forward to the conversation that was about to occur. I was instantly comforted once I felt the bed shift next to me, signaling that Koga was also sitting up. Feeling the slight pressure of a hand on my lower back was all I needed to completely rid myself of the worry that the thought of talking to Miroku and Sango caused.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Miroku asked as both he and Sango gave us stern looks, more so towards me than towards Koga, who they hardly knew. I swear, sometimes having people who took on the roles of the overprotective big brother and the worried best friend had its draw backs, but even so, I loved them both none the less.

Taking a deep calming breath and one last look at Koga's smiling face, I built up enough courage to tell them exactly what happened the other day. I made sure to not leave anything out, not even the most miniscule detail. I ended my very long and very emotional story with how Koga had been with me through it all and helped to comfort me, and when I didn't want to be left alone he stayed with me through the night, quickly ensuring them that nothing had transpired between the two of us. When I was done with my story, I looked up at my friends and noticed that they both expressed mixed emotions upon their faces. They were incredibly happy and relieved that nothing happened between Koga and myself, but absolutely infuriated at how Inuyasha had treated me.

"I see." Miroku said, the years spent in his monk training coming in handy at that moment, since he was able to hide the anger from his voice. Unfortunately for him though, he might be incredibly proficient at hiding emotions from his voice, but his eyes portrayed an inferno of hatred and anger.

"No Miroku!" I said, instantly worried about what would happen. My primary concern being for my close friend rather than a particular male captain, whose name I preferred to ignore and avoid. "Don't. Don't talk to him yet. I want to do it. Just not right now, I need some time."

Sighing, Miroku glanced at me for a second, seriously contemplating if he should listen to me or not before finally agreeing. The inferno dying down slightly, becoming a small flame, still heated enough to cause devastating damage if unleashed.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was furious. I hadn't anticipated for any of the events that occurred yesterday to even happen. How was I to know that Kagome would decide to come talk to me at the very same time that Kikyo had exposed herself to me aboard my very own ship? But Kikyo, her showing up on my ship had left me completely stunned. When I first saw her stunningly pale face I had been at a loss of words, I was just so happy to see her again. After she had disappeared from me all those years ago I hadn't planned on ever seeing her again. So to say that I was surprised to see her when she showed up in my room would be an extreme understatement. I had been so caught up in my emotions and extreme happiness at seeing Kikyo once more that I didn't even notice Kagome had been standing at my door. Shit, I didn't even know that she had shown up at all until she was screaming at me when I found her in the hall with that mangy wolf.

Now I was sitting on my wooden cushioned chair watching the woman who was currently asleep in my bed a few feet away from me. Once she returned I had insisted that she sleep in my bed, I found the chair plenty comfortable. After a slight disagreement on her part she finally gave in and curled up under my blankets and went to sleep. Waking up earlier than usual, I was provided a very rare opportunity to watch the beauty that I believed gone as she slept. Kikyo was just as I remembered her, absolutely breath taking. Her straight black hair remained perfect through her sleep as it framed her delicate face. The ebony locks were a stark contrast against her pale yet amazingly unblemished skin.

I had never noticed it at first, but Kagome had been right. Further observation of the sleeping woman showed me that Kikyo and Kagome looked remarkably identical, with only slight differences. Kikyo's face was more narrow and angular that Kagome's, while Kagome's hair was fuller and had more wave than Kikyo's. Reaching forward slightly from where my hand rested upon the arm of the chair, I allowed my calloused fingers to lightly stroke the curves of her face. I began directly next to the eyebrow before slowly moving towards her high cheek bones, down the side of her cheek before softly resting on the underside of her chin.

The touch of my finger seemed to awaken the woman as her eyes fluttered open allowing for her dark chocolate orbs to look upon my own golden ones.

"Good morning Kikyo." I whispered in awe as my fingers slowly drew away from her face.

My hand was quickly caught within her own as she kissed my pointer finger with her lush light pink lips. "Good morning Inuyasha." She whispered in response with a smile upon her face.

Several hours had passed since Kikyo awoke in my bed. It gave me plenty of time to find some new clean closes for her to wear; Kagome didn't seem to mind sharing some of the clothes we had stolen from previous robberies we had committed. When I had retrieved her fresh clothing, I had found Kikyo in the lunch hall eating her breakfast, which looked just as gross and mushy as ever. Now Kikyo and I stood at the bow of the ship, watching the small waves that moved around us in the water.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay upon your ship Inuyasha." Kikyo said happily as she turned her head in order to direct her attention towards myself.

"You're more than welcome." I breathed, as I once again looked upon her beauty. The dress Kagome had provided for her to wear made Kikyo look even more stunning than ever before. It was a bright red dress that seemed to hug every one of her curves perfectly. The dress had a low collar and her shoulders were slightly exposed by the material, giving me the perfect opportunity to gaze upon the smooth curves of her neck. The top of her dress seemed to be of a corset like material, but Kikyo wore it loosely, allowing her room to breathe and to not fully expose her curves. The dress continued downwards tightly hugging her feminine hips before loosening up and continuing straight towards the ground. The dress in itself was simple, yet upon her magnificent body it was amazing. "Might I add," I began finally averting my gaze from the dress back to Kikyo, "You look absolutely stunning in that dress, I might have to thank Kagome later for allowing you to wear it."

"Oh, don't bother with that, I will do it myself." She said with a coy smile upon her face. "I shall thank her myself once I see the woman. I am more than grateful that she allowed me even this dress to wear. It is quite beautiful, I'm sure she will want it returned to her person soon. But first I must have my own dress laundered; it was getting far too dirty for me to handle after hiding upon this ship for so long. But I must also thank you for asking her to borrow her dress. I must say though, she does have a fine sense of taste, I would very much like to meet this Kagome woman."

Laughing I brought her small frame towards me and wrapped my arms around her hugging her. "Kikyo, you don't need to speak so formally. Especially upon my ship, we are no long home; no one here is judging you. And just so you don't become surprised once you do meet Kagome, I must warn you, she isn't the dress wearing kind of woman. The dress you are wearing and the other ones that she owns are all stolen from other ships, pirate and civilian alike. She keeps them long enough until we find a decent harbor and then sells them for the ship's profit."

"Oh my lord!" Kikyo spoke frantically wiping at the dress around her midsection, as if trying to clean dirt or dust from her person. "I can't wear stolen goods, I, I just can't." I could tell she was getting incredibly worked up over the whole situation.

"Kikyo, don't worry about it. If you haven't noticed you are upon a pirate ship, stolen goods are normal. Hell, the food you ate was probably stolen during our last raid. There is nothing to be upset over." I said, trying to comfort the upset woman.

"No, I'll have none of it. I may be aboard a pirate ship, but that does not mean that I must act as such. I cannot condone myself to wear stolen goods from some poor woman. I shall have my dress cleaned immediately and then I will return the stolen property to your Kagome, and then I shall be done with it all." The anger in her eyes was apparent as she began to take her small, fast steps towards our currently shared room.

"Kikyo!" I cried, chasing after the woman. "You can't mean that you are going to leave again. You can't leave me again!" I said right as I grabbed her upper arm, causing her to stop and face me.

Resting a calming hand upon my chest she smiled at me before shaking my head. "No Inuyasha. I will not leave you again. I regret doing that before, so I refuse to do it once more. But I will only wear clothes that were respectfully bought, not stolen. I may be aboard a pirate ship, but that does not mean that I must become one as well. I shall maintain my dignity and personal respect."

"So will you stay, with me? Kikyo will you be mine once more?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course silly." With that said she rested a palm upon my face, and brought her face closer to mine by standing on her toes and softly kissed my cheek and smiled at me before pulling away. With a dumb grin plastered upon my face I watched as she scurried off to our room. I couldn't believe she was staying this time.

End Chapter

A/N: Ok, just so everyone knows, I had some people review and wanted me to keep it as an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing. After some thought I decided that I would finish the story just as I had originally planned it to be, with Inuyasha and Kagome together in the end. As you can tell, they are obviously not together yet, it's going to take some time to work out, so please just go with it. But please I would really love some more reviews. So please please please review and I will see you all next chapter. :3


	15. Date Night

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 15**

Date Night

**Kagome POV**

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I agitatedly watched the two new happy love birds roam around the ship. I know, I'm supposed to be watching the ocean for any oncoming ship, but honestly there wasn't a ship on the great blue for miles to be seen, and even if there was one, it would take hours until it reached us. And anyways, what else is there for a girl to do up here? I'm all alone, no one to talk to, nothing is happening around us on the ocean, and they're the only people on the upper deck that I'm even remotely interested in. So can you blame me?

After what seemed like hours of sitting in the birds nest and periodically glancing between the now sickening couple and the outrageously boring ocean, I was graciously given leave of my duties for the night by my ever so best friend, Sango.

Finally at the base of the large mast, I hugged Sango happily and was about to leave when she caught my hand.

"Hey, Kagome. So I hear a certain male friend of yours has a surprise for you. So don't be surprised when you meet him in your room. But I would suggest changing before he takes you anywhere, maybe one of those pretty dresses you have, particularly the blue one." Giving me a friendly wink, Sango made her way up the main mast.

Confused by her statement, I slowly made my way towards my room. Luckily the room that I keep all of my stolen dresses in was on the way to my quarters, so I was able to quickly duck in without being noticed. Sifting through the trunks of dresses, I quickly noted that the bright red dress that I had lent Kikyo was back in its place. Rolling my eyes at the small note that was attached to it; I continued digging through the mess of fabric before coming across a particular blue dress that caught my eye. It was a beautiful deep blue, similar to Koga's eyes. I knew once I spotted it that this dress would be the one that I wore to my room for my surprise.

I know I said before that I wasn't a fan of dresses, and believe me that opinion hasn't changed, but when the time calls upon me wearing one, I do have a good sense of taste. Quickly putting the dress on, I admired myself, primarily the dress, in the mirror. This particular dress was a breathtaking shade of blue and black. The blue part of the dress stopped a little below my knees before showing the black portion of the dress that continued towards the floor. The dress was completely sleeveless and strapless, allowing for a scrunchy black material to wrap completely around the top. The cerulean blue material was brought together in a scrunched fashion around my waist and hips, showing off my curves and body wonderfully. Once the material left my hips, it billowed out forming a large hoop around my legs. At the end of the blue material, the black lower layer of the dress could be seen; the smoother layer was far simpler than the outer layer and possessed one simple, small blue stripe that matched the dress. Attached to the dress was a small blue choker, with a similar scrunched black material as the top part of the dress, but I opted not to wear it, taking full advantage of exposing my smooth neck. After quickly fixing the windblown hair, I was satisfied with my reflection and left the room, heading the few short feet to my own quarters.

Standing outside my room, I took a few deep and calming breaths, I was never a fan of surprises. Knowing that I was to expect one causes a multitude of scenarios to run through my mind all of which more brilliant yet scarier than the last. After finally gaining the courage required, I opened my door, trying to appear as calm as possible while walking into my room. The fabric billowed around my legs and feet caused me to almost trip as I made my first step into the room. Regaining my balance I looked up and spotted Koga standing next to my bed playing with a simple red bandana in his hands.

When I finally caught his attention I knew that I had surprised him, I could tell that he hadn't anticipated me wearing a dress, let alone one as elegant as the one I was wearing. Standing before me, slack jawed, it took him several seconds to regain his composure before acknowledging me with words.

"Kagome." He gasped out. "You look absolutely amazing." He praised me before grabbing my right hand and lowering his lips to the top of my hand before placing a single kiss there. "Would you allow for me to place this bandana across your eyes? I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it until we get there and it is completely set up." Koga asked, hope written clearly across his face.

Smiling, I turned around, allowing for him to tie the bandana on me. He took the hand that he had kissed several seconds before and began leading me through the ship. He was very careful in order to ensure that I wasn't hurt during the process. He would tell me several feet before I had to turn and even earlier before we approached stairs, telling me exactly how many steps there were and if we had to go up or down.

Several twists and turns and multiple stairs later, we finally reached our destination. Koga had me stand still without moving for a few seconds and he rearranged things. I hear the sound of something like a chair moving before his footsteps moved towards me. I once again felt his hands upon my shoulders as he directed me towards the chair; he sat me down and moved the chair in before moving somewhere else. After hearing another chair move, I heard him silently sigh before allowing for me to remove the bandana.

With the bandana gone, I could finally see everything that was around me. The sheer beauty of what stood before me caused me to gasp. Before me was a candle lit table, with two settings of crystal dishes and wine glasses. There was also a large assortment of food that was nowhere near similar to the mush that is fed to us in the lunch room, this was real food. A leg of lamb lay before me and was surrounded by an assortment of vegetables and rolls. It was absolutely mouthwatering. But that wasn't even the end of it. Koga had set an assortment of candles all around us, creating a dim light in the room. The light from the candles reflected beautifully off the windows, which showed that we were in a lower level because the ocean water came about a fourth of the way up the windows.

Looking back at Koga I was still in shock over everything that was around me, I couldn't believe that he had went through so much trouble just for me. "Koga." I gasped at him, finally finding my voice once more. "This is absolutely amazing. It's beautiful." Grabbing his hand from across the table, I watched as his face went from unsure of my reaction to absolutely ecstatic that I was happy with what he had done.

"I hope you enjoy the meal. We shouldn't be disturbed; this room is hardly ever used. But I'm glad you like it." With that, he squeezed my hand gently before he began serving the meal.

Several hours after Koga had brought me to the room; the meal had been eaten and long forgotten. I greatly enjoyed Koga's company, he was incredibly charming as we talked about everything and anything that came up, and there was never a pause between the two of us. Seemingly on a whim, Koga stood from his chair and walked to stand next to me. Extending his hand toward me, he helped me to stand before him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a grin.

"How can we dance, there isn't any music?" I asked in return, laughing lightly.

"Oh, but there is." A glint appeared in Koga's eyes as he walked over to a bookshelf which contained a single music box. He quickly wound it up as much as possible and allowed for the small chimes to whisk the two of us away. Grabbing my hands once more, he began to slowly guide me through the rhythms of multiple dances before the music box slowly came to its final ring.

Standing there, facing Koga with one of his hands wrapped around my waste and another holding my own, I began to feel a small blush form upon my cheeks. Neither of us was willing to pull away after the song ended, so we stayed like that for several heart beats before Koga broke the silence.

"Kagome. I know I told you this already, but you're absolutely stunning. But it's not just today, it's every day. Every day you are just as beautiful, if not more so, than the last. And I would be greatly honored if you would be my girlfriend."

"Oh Koga, yes, of course I will be." I could feel a huge grin slowly grow upon my face when I saw his own brighten with joy.

Before I had a chance to let everything absorb, I was pulled against Koga's well sculpted chest by two strong arms. They quickly wrapped around my waist and held me tightly against him. Koga slowly lowered his face towards my own before softly capturing my lips with his. In response to the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing one hand intertwine through his hair as I happily returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a short while longer, breaking away once I needed to breathe. Smiling up at him, I kissed his cheek before slowly pulling away.

With a wicked grin upon my face, I grabbed the hand that was still placed upon my hips and began lightly pulling on it until he understood what I was trying to do and follow. We left the room and slowly made our way back towards mine. Seeing as how I had no idea of how we got there in the first place, I allowed for Koga to lead the way with our hands still clasped together.

Once we finally made it to my room, it was my turn to lead the way. Turning around so I could walk backwards I grabbed his hand with both of mine as I slowly walked towards my bed. Seating him on my bed I gave him a single kiss before running off to get changed into better sleeping clothes.

When I reached the door frame I stopped myself and turned to face Koga. "Koga, now don't go anywhere. I'm just getting changed, if I see that you're not there when I get back you won't be able to sleep with me for a very long time." I said jokingly before once again running off.

It only took me a few minutes to change and return to my room. I was pleasantly surprised to see Koga lying comfortably upon my bed. One leg was straight while the other was bent and both arms were wrapped behind his head, allowing for his hands to keep his head propped up. Upon closer inspection I could see that both eyes were shut and a content smile was on his gorgeous face. Being sure not to disturb him, just in case he was asleep, I slowly crawled into bed beside him, wrapped on arm across his stomach as I snuggled up against his side. Not thinking that he was still awake, I jumped slightly when I felt the arm I was snuggled against wrap around my back and hold me tightly against him and the other wrap across us both allowing for him to slowly and softly run his hand through my hair, a process that quickly puts me to sleep. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was a happy smile upon my lips and the feeling of Koga slowly breathing as he gently played with my hair. I could definitely say that I was a very happy woman that night.

End Chapter

A/N: Yayy. I liked this one. It was a chapter all about Koga and Kagome. So I finally figured out how the story was going to continue and end, and if everything works out how I have planned there will only be 2 chapters left. But that might be too fast, so there might be a third chapter in the mix. Not really sure yet, but I'll know better once I start writing the other chapters. Hopefully everyone enjoyed. Please please please review! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter. :3


	16. Let The Attack Begin

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 16**

Let the Attack Begin

**Kikyo POV**

It has been just around a week since Inuyasha had ever so kindly asked me to be his girlfriend. He is still the love struck puppy that he once was when we were betrothed. I had left him for a reason, those many years ago. I did not love him; I could not reciprocate his feelings because I loved another. Because of that I was not going to force myself into a marriage that I would hardly have been happy in. Yes, he would have been ecstatic that much is true and incredibly obvious, but I would have been terribly miserable.

I have yet to understand the man though; I obviously return none of his mediocre feelings. Yet he traipses behind me, it is thoroughly pitiful. I may feel only disdain for the inu hanyou, but he did help me greatly by asking me out, this one step allowed me to take bounds in my plan. He has obviously already accepted me and my return, but unfortunately I know that the others will not accept me nearly as fast or as much as Inuyasha. My original plan had been to gain the trust of everyone, primarily Inuyasha, the hanyou/miko, the monk, the demon slayer, and the young kitsune. Once everyone accepted me I could take the final step in my plan, but because I know it would take far too long, I might have to skip the second step entirely and end it all.

Since I was discovered aboard the Shikon, I made a habit of walking throughout the ship, once or twice a day, to discover the habits of those I must end. They make it far too easy for me, the friends were like clockwork, and they hardly ever changed their routines. The hanyou/miko and the wolf demon are always together, either in her room or the lunch hall. That is, except for when one has to work, then they are found in their designated locations. The monk and the demon slayer were also easy. Since the hanyou/miko and wolf began a relationship, they have also become closer, normally within each other's company, but unlike the demon and hanyou, they prefer more open areas, which could potentially pose a problem for me. The kitsune I quickly discovered is almost always found in the kitchens, for he is part of the staff. Inuyasha on the other hand was by far the easiest, the man hardly left my side, unless I specifically said I was taking a walk and preferred to be by myself, and then he would give me my space.

Once more, I was walking the well-known path throughout the ship, taking mental notes of everything that I noticed, especially when it regarded the small group of friends. As per usual, nothing was unusual or out of place, they were all completely oblivious of my plan. The kitsune was busying himself in the kitchen, preparing for the last meal of the day. The monk and the demon slayer were talking amongst themselves on the main deck. Finally, the hanyou/miko and the wolf were once again in the young miko's room. I was unsure of exactly what the couple was doing, because I did not dare open the door and have myself discovered, not when I was so close. Upon completion of my walk, I slowly began to make my way back towards my shared quarters.

"I do not see why I must wait so long. As far as I can tell, nothing is going to change amongst them. Since I know they will not detour from their habits, I should take complete advantage of them, especially why they are unaware of my deceit." Thinking to myself, a new plan forming within my mind I began to smirk in satisfaction. I would be the end of them, just as my love wishes.

**Kagome POV**

"Koga!" I giggled as the wolf demon once again pulled me onto his lap. I quickly came to realize that he did not like when he could not hold me. At my outburst he whined softly and began nuzzling into the crook of my neck, licking the bear skin slightly. "Haha you're forgiven. But worn me next time!" I pretended to scold as I turned around in his hold to kiss him.

After once again readjusting in his lap I got comfortable before laying my head against his shoulder. Within seconds, I felt his strong arms wrap around my body protectively. A content sigh was heard from him as he rested his chin upon my head. I silently wished that this could continue forever. The times that I was able to spend with Koga were few and far between. Even though Inuyasha had himself some bimbo girlfriend, I was still tortured by him. He was happy, yet he couldn't allow for me to be happy. Sighing, and trying to remove the negative thoughts from my mind, I snuggled deeper into the well sculpted and incredibly warm chest.

Unfortunately the Gods seemed to be incredibly against my happiness today, because out of nowhere the door to my room was violently burst open. Flying out of Koga's lap I hurriedly turn to face the door only to see a very stoic looking replica of myself, Kikyo. Before I could say or do anything, Koga stood protectively in front of me, claws extended and growling ferociously. I was so glad to be behind him, instead of the one his anger was being directed towards.

"The hell are you doing here?" Koga barked as his growl grew immensely in volume and intensity.

"The hanyou/miko girl is all I desire. I have no wish of harming you wolf, so I do insist you step aside." Kikyo said, her face remained emotionless the whole time she spoke.

Angered by her words Koga moved a hand behind him to ensure that I was still there and safe before rushing towards Kikyo. "Like hell you'll have her! You'll have to get past me first!" Arm extended, ready to rip the woman to shreds Koga ran towards her until a burst of miko power exploded from the woman causing Koga to be flung backwards and crashing through furniture and into a solid wooden wall.

"Koga!" I screamed, I attempted to run towards my fallen boyfriend until an arrow flew by directly in front of my face. Risking one last glance at Koga, I was relieved to see that the miko energy hadn't killed the poor wolf demon, it only rendered him unconscious. But that meant one less person to fight against Kikyo. Returning my full attention to Kikyo I instantly became panicked.

"There is no way that I can beat her on my own." I frantically thought to myself. "Kikyo is a true miko and an incredibly strong one at that, yes she is tainted by some sort of darkness around her heart, but all there is to the woman is her miko powers. I'm half demon and half miko, even if she were weaker my powers would be no match against her." Trying to look around the room for a possible escape, I was dismayed when I found none. Hiding my fear, I decided that the best thing to do was fight and pray to the Gods that I manage to survive.

"Kikyo! If you want me then you shouldn't have bothered with Koga. Even with Koga no longer able to help me it will be wise for you to know that I will not go down without a fight. I may not be a pure miko like yourself, but my heart is not tarnished, and I have the strength of a demon. I have qualities that you don't. I will beat you. You will not survive the night." I growled at the woman, my inu hanyou side quickly taking over as the threat increased. I stood my ground, refusing to start the fight until Kikyo made the first move. Fortunately for my hanyou side who was ready for battle, I didn't have to wait long.

Brandishing her sword, which was emanating a dark pink glow around the metal, Kikyo rushed towards me ready to cut me down with one strike. Lucky for me, she didn't know that miko powers had no affect against my demonic side and would therefore be pointless and a waste of her powers. Once she was close enough I blocked her attempts to strike me with my claws, causing a small cut to appear on my hand as she twisted out of my reach.

The minutes drug on, as both sides received multiple blows, causing blood to be shed throughout the room. I could tell that Kikyo was becoming tired of the fight because after blocking yet another attack she drew her bow and arrow while I was still in midair. Before I had a chance to register what was happening she shot of three arrows, allowing a split second break in between each. All three arrows found their mark upon my body, one being dangerously close to my heart. Unable to land on my feet as previously planned I heavily fell as blood pooled around me. All three of the arrow wounds bleeding at a rate that I knew would cause my death if she didn't end it first. Looking back up at the miko, my vision was beginning to blur and shift. After several short seconds, I was no longer able to focus as my eyes slowly began to shut. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the darkness was a person with silver hair bursting into the room.

**Inuyasha POV**

"What is that damned smell?" I think to myself for the hundredth time in the past few minutes. There has been a metallic smell that has slowly been increasing in intensity, and I just haven't been able to place it. It's been driving me nuts. Taking a few more sniffs of the air with my demonically enhanced senses, I slowly began to follow the agitating smell. After several seconds of seemingly pointless wondering, I was finally able to place it.

"Blood!" I hissed in annoyance. Who the hell was fighting aboard my ship? Determined to beat the ever living daylights out of whoever was fighting. I hastily made my way in the direction of the increasingly strong smell. Stopping suddenly, fear rushed into my body. "Kagome. Oh god! It's Kagome's blood!" The realization caused me to speed even faster in the direction of the smell, now realizing its exact location, Kagome's room.

When I reached her door, the smell of her blood was over whelming, there was so much blood loss. Praying that she was still alive and wishing death upon any who dared hurt her I flung the door open, but the site before me completely stopped me in my tracks. It couldn't be. Kikyo was fighting Kagome.

"Kikyo." Her name barely a whisper upon my lips as I watched her move towards the bloody and unconscious body of Kagome. "What, what have you done?" The shock I felt immediately left my body as Kikyo violently yanked out the arrows protruding from Kagome's body. "The hell did you do to her Kikyo?" I screamed once more before rushing her and pushing her away from Kagome.

End Chapter

A/N: Ok, I just want everyone to know, especially those of you who dislike Kikyo. I do not like her either, I have never been a fan of her character, but she fit into my story and helped move it along. She is not a major character and will only be in the story for a short period of time. So please do not judge my story because of her. Also, I know I said that there were only two chapters left, which means that the next chapter should have been the last, but I realized that ending it there would have been a very bad idea. It would have left many things unsolved and it would have ended too quickly. So there are a few more chapters remaining. Please rate. (:


	17. Betrayal and Love

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 17**

Betrayal and Love

**Inuyasha POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was standing over Kagome's unconscious body, protecting her from the one person I never thought I would have to worry about, Kikyo. I was furious. I was angry at myself for not questioning Kikyo's sudden reappearance and for not being able to protect Kagome when she most needed me. And I was angry at Kikyo for lying to me and for hurting the one person that I care for most.

"Inuyasha! If you do not move, then I will be forced to destroy you both!" The angry voice of Kikyo broke me from my thoughts as I looked up towards the woman with a dark pink glowing arrow ready to be fired. "And unlike the girl, I can destroy you in an instant with my powers." This caused her to laugh slightly, which in turn caused my anger to escalate to a whole new level.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo? Kagome never did anything to you? Why would you try to kill her? And the wolf, he's unconscious as well, he never harmed you before." I said motioning towards the crumpled for of Koga at the far wall. "Stop all of this! Stop it now and we can pretend it never happened." Hollering, praying to the Gods that she would take my word and back down.

"Are you dense Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, snickering to herself. "You did not heed my warning Inuyasha. That is too bad; I had hoped to save you until the end, after I killed the rest of your measly little friends."

My anger was growing at such a fast rate, that it was becoming increasingly harder to control my demon side. "You never answered my questions!" By now I had my Tetsusaiga at the ready, in its fully transformed beauty. If it weren't for my sword, I know I would have transformed into the beast that I try so hard to keep hidden. I refused to allow any more harm to come to Kagome. I didn't want to kill Kikyo, but I knew that I had to, or else Kagome and all of my other friends would be in danger, and I would not allow that. "Why do you want all of us dead Kikyo?"

Keeping her arrow aimed towards my body, Kikyo began to laugh hysterically before stopping just as quickly as it began. "You really are dense. You honestly thought that I loved you? Why would I go through all of the pain and trouble to leave you those many years ago just to show up at your door step? I do not love you Inuyasha, I have never loved you ever. I am here because of the man that I love. He told me that this little hanyou/miko girl and you and her friends caused him a lot of trouble and asked for me to end your pitiful lives. So that is exactly what I am going to do. I will not let my love down." Her voice and face remained completely expressionless throughout her entire speech.

"Naraku!" I hissed. "You're working for Naraku, he's your love? How could you fall for such a despicable man? He was the one that caused the pain and problems to begin with. If he hadn't tried to kill Kagome nothing would have happened. He's just using you Kikyo!"

"You lie!" And with that Kikyo released her purified arrow. It would have struck straight through my chest but I managed to jump to the side and avoid the shot.

Once my feet touched the ground again I charged at Kikyo, Tetsusaiga back in its holster, I was prepared to use my claws, and only my claws. My sword was not the proper weapon for a fight against a miko. I moved fast enough to throw her off her guard, but when I swung my arm in an attempt to rip open her chest, she jumped back just barely missing my claws.

Kikyo and I continued our dance for several minutes. She would shoot off her arrows until her stash was exhausted, and then she moved to her sword swinging at me every chance she got with the purified metal. I on the other hand kept to just my claws, I knew I would be incapable of killing a miko with a demon sword. After several back and forth motions between the two of us a blow was finally landed, fortunately for me I had been able to land a swipe onto Kikyo's upper arm, leaving behind four deep gashes that instantly began to bleed.

The gashes in Kikyo's arm left her without her ability to use her left arm, which caused her swordsmanship to plummet drastically. Now she was wielding her sword one handed and her movements were becoming sloppy. If I was lucky enough, maybe I could wear her down, but I knew that wouldn't work, if she became physically tired she would resort to blasts of her miko power which I knew I wouldn't be able to survive.

Rushing at her once more with both claws extended, I hooked my left hand into her right arm, forcing her to not move and quickly and roughly brought my extended right hand down causing another deep and bloody wound to appear across her chest. Bringing my arm down a second time, I made the already deep wounds even deeper as I broke through her ribs causing them to puncture organs. Releasing my hold on arm, Kikyo dropped roughly to the ground. Inspecting my work I noticed that my claws punctured a rib and her heart and her broken ribs caused even more damage by puncturing the neighboring organs so I knew she was bound to die. Even her miko powers wouldn't be able to heal her immense injuries.

After I found a scrap of cloth I cleaned off my claws and hands and ran to Kagome's side. When I had entered the room earlier she had still be somewhat conscious, but I knew the darkness took her quickly. When I was at her side, I dropped to my knees and brought my head down above her chest in an attempt to hear even the faintest heartbeat. After several heart wrenching seconds I was finally awarded by the faint whisper of her heart fighting to keep her alive. That was all I needed. Grabbing her into my arms I ran from her room until I found the monk and demon slayer. They were the only ones I knew or even trusted to help her.

"Miroku! Sango!" I gasped out once I found them. "I need your help. You have to save Kagome!" I know I looked like a wreck. I was fighting the tears and despair that losing Kagome brought to me. I just couldn't imagine not having her in my life anymore.

"Oh Gods! What happened Inuyasha?" Sango asked as tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. Miroku quickly took her from my arms and placed her on a table. Tearing her shirt off, he began administering as much medical assistance as he could to the woman. The three arrow wounds were deep, and one managed to puncture an organ, which was causing a vast amount of internal bleeding. Once Miroku was done inspecting the wounds, he order Sango to gather cleaning supplies and bandages so he could wrap Kagome once he was done. For now, Miroku was primarily concerned about stopping the bleeding.

While Miroku and Sango were fretting over Kagome's unresponsive body I remembered the wolf that was still in a crumpled position when I left. I couldn't leave Kagome, what if something happened to her? But I couldn't just leave him like that, he might need help also. Sighing in defeat, I told Miroku about Koga and then rushed off to gather him.

When I reached Kagome's room, I found that he still hadn't moved. So I hoisted him into my arms and took him to where the monk was healing Kagome. While I was walking, I noticed that he began to shift slightly before he was fully awake and conscious.

"Oi! Mutt! What are you doing with me?" Koga asked groggily, the fog of unconsciousness still lingering slightly.

"You were unconscious, probably because of the witch Kikyo. So I was taking you to Miroku in case you needed assistance."

"Put me down!" He ordered. Once his feet were on the floor he wobbled slightly, but refused anymore assistance. "Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" He asked concern apparent upon his face.

Not wanting to waste any more time away from Kagome, I sighed in annoyance and began walking. "No she's not ok. Miroku is trying to get her to stop bleeding. Kikyo hit her with three arrows, and one punctured an organ, while another was dangerously close to her heart. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to her."

The two of us walked in silence, both keeping our concerns to ourselves about Kagome's possible outcome. "Please live Kagome." I prayed. "I can't imagine living without you."

When I returned with Koga, Miroku was in the final stages of patching her up. With Sango's help, he had been able to prop up Kagome's body and wrap her torso and chest completely with the bandages. They were laying her back onto the table when I finally approached her.

"Miroku, will she be ok? She'll live right?" My question came out so quietly, I was surprised that human ears had been able to hear me. I didn't want to hear any negative answers.

"She'll be fine Inuyasha. Sango and I patched her up as well as possible. I was able to stop the bleeding in the wound by her heart. She's still experiencing internal bleeding, but there isn't anything I can do about that. All we can do now is wait and hope her demonic and miko abilities will kick in and heal her properly."

Nodding my head I sat upon the stool next to the table and clasped her pale cold hand within my own, once again fighting back tears. "Please Kagome. Please don't leave me. You'll be ok. Miroku said so. You'll live. I know it. Just please, keep fighting. You can do it. I know you can." I had no intention of anyone but Kagome hearing me, but Koga with his demonic hearing picked up on it quickly and left the room.

That night, we moved her to my room, since her room was destroyed and covered in blood. In the days that passed, I refused to leave her side. Every day and night I sat at her side and held her hand, noticing the subtle differences as life slowly crept back into her body. Miroku, Sango, Koga, and even Shippo visited often but no one stayed nearly as long as I did.

"Inuyasha. Do you mind talking, I need to say something." Koga said from behind me. Turning quickly in surprise, I hadn't even noticed him in the room. "It's important, and it won't take long, I promise." The wolf ensured. Nodding I stood up and left the room with him.

"Make it quick." I muttered, focusing everything I had on Kagome's body, just in case something happened to her in my absence.

"When Kikyo attacked us, I hadn't been able to protect her, she almost died because of me. But you found her and protected her and killed Kikyo. You aren't dating her, and you two weren't close before the fight, yet you sit by her side day and night. You're constantly fretting over her, and I know that you're going through a lot." Taking a deep breath, he paused in his words.

"Is that it? You came to tell me what I already know?" My annoyance was evident in my words. My lack of sleep these past few days has caused me to become angry very quickly.

"No, that's not it. I'm here because I know you love Kagome. I do too, but I know you can take better care of her than I. And I also know that she would be happier with you. If you hadn't gotten with Kikyo, I never would have had a chance with her."

Eyes wide, I stared at Koga in shock. "Are, are you serious?"

"Yes, ultimately it's up to Kagome. But I know she will pick you. And as long as she is happy, then I can be happy with her decision regardless. But I'll let you return to her. I know you don't like being away from her while she's in her current state.

Nodding once more I rushed back to Kagome's side. I continued to sit at her side for another full day before her hand began to stir within my grasp.

"Kagome?" I asked uncertainty. When I didn't receive a response right away I tried again, but with more determination in my voice. "Kagome? Are you awake? Please answer me." This time I received a response, but instead of her voice like I had anticipated a gently squeeze from the hand that I was holding confirmed everything. She was ok!,

"Oh Kagome!" I cried out, enveloping the slowly awaking woman within my arms. I was so happy, she was alive and well, and would soon be mine once more.

"Inu – Inuyasha?" She whispered out, her voice no longer use to working after such a long period of time.

"Yes, it's me Kagome. I'm here, I'll never leave your side again. I'm so sorry you were hurt, and because of me. I love you, I love you so much. I'm so glad you're ok. You're here, and I've got you." My excitement was unimaginable, and because of that I was rambling like a lunatic.

"You, You love me?" Her voice held more strength, but she still seemed uncertain in her words.

"Yes. Yes I do, and I'll never leave your side again. I swear." This time I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes. Now it wasn't from weakness or fear, now it was pure joy and happiness.

End Chapter

A/N: So this chapter is a lot longer than I had originally anticipated. So I know this was supposed to be the end of the story, and honestly I was surprised at how well it ended but Naraku is alive still, and we can't have that. But I hope all of the Kikyo haters are happy, because she was killed by Inuyasha's hand. Review please. :3


	18. The Ultimate Plan

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 18**

The Ultimate Plan

**Kagome POV**

"He, he loves me?" I frantically thought to myself. The events of the previous night were slowly returning to me, so my mind was already kicked into overdrive just trying to fit the puzzle together from the fight. But now, now my mind feels like it's running a marathon that will never end. I just couldn't wrap my overworked mind around the concept that Inuyasha actually loves me. "But wait!" Everything in my mind instantly stopped as one thought came to mind. "What about Kikyo? He loved Kikyo, he obviously fawned over the woman. Yea, she's dead now, but still, she literally just died and now he's telling me he loves me. What do I do?" I moaned to myself as my mind kicked into overdrive yet again.

I looked at the man before me; he was beautiful, but obviously devastated. He was clasping my hands and holding on as if for dear life. I had learned earlier that the arrow wounds that I had received had been almost fatal, and if I hadn't been part miko I would have been dead on the spot. During the full time that I was recovering Inuyasha had stayed diligently at my side, constantly fretting over me and silently willing me to awaken. When I woke he had been ecstatic. He had brought my body against his and refused to let go for several minutes. He had said things that caused my mind to go crazy, but the one that caught my attention the most was when he told me he loved me_. "I'll never leave your side again. I'm so sorry you were hurt, and because of me. I love you, I love you so much. I'm so glad you're ok. You're here, and I've got you."_ Those words played over and over again in my mind as if on constant repeat. Even now after he grudgingly allowed me to lie back down I could still hear his confession in my head.

I could tell Inuyasha was getting worried; I had been lying down before him for several minutes now and had yet to say even a single word. The silence between us was steadily getting heavier and heavier the longer I refused to acknowledge his confession. "But can I honestly tell him I love him? What about Koga? Koga and I are still together, but I never did fully get over Inuyasha. I love Koga, but I know I love Inuyasha more." I once again thought to myself, maybe the longer I kept my internal dialogue going the sooner I could find an answer. But the more I spoke to myself the more confused and unsure I became. Sighing, I finally gave up on my debate and decided to respond to Inuyasha's confession of love from so long ago.

"Inuyasha." I tentatively began. Looking at his face once more before continuing I noticed that his attention was fully trained upon me and a hint of hope apparent in his beautiful golden orbs. "Inuyasha, I do have feelings for you as well, we had had something really good before things went downhill so fast. And now I am with Koga and I am happy." The more I spoke the more dejected and upset Inuyasha was beginning to look. I quickly rushed on with what I had to say, praying that he wouldn't get the wrong idea too soon. "I'm not saying no to you Inuyasha, I'm just asking for some time to think. This is so incredibly sudden, just please give me some time to think and I promise I will tell you what I decide as soon as I can."

Ears twitching with uncertainty, Inuyasha sat before me quiet, as if in contemplation, before swiftly nodding in agreement. Bringing me against him once more he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. "I really do love you Kagome. I know I was a complete jackass before, and I am so sorry for it. But when I saw your body laying crumpled on the ground and your life slipping away I panicked, and realized that I couldn't be without you. Please give me another chance, that's all I ask. I know I don't deserve it, but I'll prove to you that I am a good guy." Pulling away and keeping me at arm's length I noticed a slight smile appear in the corner of Inuyasha's lips before he continued. "But I will do as you ask. I will give you time to think. And whatever you chose I'll stick by your decision, no matter what." With that said he stood and slowly left the room, glancing back at me once more before closing the door behind him.

Once Miroku finally released me from the confines of the room that I was being kept in I hurried off in search of a certain male wolf demon. Searching throughout the ship I looked in all the places that Koga normally frequented, when he was in none of them I had an idea of where he might be. Running to a lower level and around a multitude of twists and turns I finally came to the room that I wanted. As I had guessed, he was sitting at the table that he and I had sat at during our first date together. The man looked incredibly forlorn; his normally sparkling and radiant cerulean blue orbs were dull due to the sadness that he was feeling. He sat at the table with his arms crossed and his head resting upon his arms facing the door and me.

I didn't know what to do. Seeing Koga so upset and dejected looking caused my heart to break in two. I slowly made my way towards Koga, taking small unsure steps until I was final standing by his side. With each step I took towards the man I could see the pain grow within his blue eyes, steadily turning them into a graying blue hue. Once I reached his side the pain that was so evidently displayed before me caused the remainder of my heart to crumble forcing me to my knees before him.

"Koga!" I gasped out, unshed tears pricking at the sides of my eyes. Before I could apologize about the pain that I knew I was the cause of he sat up in his chair and shook his head.

"Kagome, don't. Please." He sighed.

"Don't do what?" I asked, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Don't say anything yet, don't apologize to me. I love you, so much. You know that."

"I love you too Koga!" Crying out, the tears finally becoming known as the steadily slid down my face.

Shaking his head again he continued. "I know you love me Kagome and it makes me happy knowing that, but not the way you love Inuyasha. I know you love him with everything you possess. There is no way I could ever compete with him, you would never be fully happy with me. There will never be a day that I regret anything between us, I will always cherish the few weeks we had because they were and will always be my happiest times. But I know now, after the fight and after witnessing Inuyasha's reactions he's the one that you belong with. I'm ok with that Kagome. With all my heart I wish it were me, but I can be happy as long as you are happy." Koga maintained a strong voice during his little speech. The whole time he stared directly into my eyes, I could see that he tore down all of his walls and barriers and allowed for his emotions to be apparent through everything he said. And I knew that I was causing him the greatest pain ever.

My tears never stopped once, if anything they picked up in intensity. I just couldn't handle the heartbreak apparent in Koga's voice and how willing he was to give me to another man in order for me to be happy. I stood up at the same time Koga did, neither of us breaking eye contact the whole time. After several seconds, I threw myself at the man and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I began to sob uncontrollably. I could feel his muscular arms wrap tightly around my torso and his face press into the crook up my neck as he inhaled my scent.

"It's ok Kagome, I promise. Please don't cry. I want you to be happy, and being happy does not include crying, especially over me." He said, trying to elicit any response aside from the tears that seemed to have no ending.

Once the tears slowed I pulled away and wiped at my face, trying to remove all evidence of me crying. Taking a deep shaky breath I began my apology. "Koga, how, how can you be so ok with this? I'm so sorry for everything, I never meant to cause you any pain. I do love you, there will always be a part of my heart that belongs to you, always always always, I swear it. But thank you Koga. Thank you for being so understanding and allowing for me to return to Inuyasha. I truly do love him and I know he will make me happy."

"Anything for you Kagome." He said smiling. "Now return to your inu hanyou before he worries that you decided to reject him. I would hate to have any more kinks thrown into your life love."

Nodding in agreement, I hugged him one last time and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Koga." I then hurried out of the room in search of Inuyasha, fortunately I knew exactly where he would be, in his quarters.

When I reached the room that I knew housed Inuyasha, I didn't even bother knocking, I just slowly cracked the door open to peek inside. Relieved that he was alone I burst inside, only to stop in my tracks at the worried look that directed towards me from Inuyasha.

Smiling at the inu hanyou, I walked over to him and grabbed his hands, forcing him to stand up. I stared into his golden eyes and looked for anything that could hurt me, but all I saw was worry, hope, and a lot of love and all of it was for me. I took the last step that separated the two of us and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist allowing for my head to rest upon his chest. I could feel Inuyasha's arms uncertainty wrap around my body before tightening his hold and bringing me even closer to him.

"I have good news Inuyasha. I talked to Koga, and he is ok with what I chose. I was so worried that he would be angry at me or wouldn't agree with me, but I didn't even have to say anything. He said that he wants me to be happy, and that he knew that the only way I would be truly happy was with the man who I loved with my heart, body, and soul. And Inuyasha?" I asked pulling away slightly so I could see his face.

"Yes Kagome?"

"That man is you." He quickly brought me completely against his muscular body once more, his excitement and happiness was more than apparent in his aura that bathed me in its warm glow. Before I could register what had happened, I felt Inuyasha's lips upon my own. Stiffening at the intimacy I had to force myself to relax before returning the kiss with my own passion and devotion mixed within it. My heart was racing as it hammered away in my chest and butterflies were flying around my stomach as I melted against Inuyasha's body. When air became a necessity, I forced myself away from the man who held my heart.

After several seconds passed, my heart and my breathing finally calmed enough for me to speak. "Inuyasha, there is something I have to tell you before we get too far into this. There is only one way that I will be able to be 100% happy. The man who caused us all of the pain and torment must die, he can no longer be allowed to live in this world, because I know the schemes and the torture will never end if he is still able to roam the world."

Untangling myself from Inuyasha's embrace I was able to take a step from him, allowing space to once again appear between us. With the slight distance, I could see the emotions playing across his face, happiness and love, and then questioning and uncertainty, and then finally determination. "You're right Kagome. There is no way that any of us can be completely happy and free until he is gone. Once he is gone, then we can proceed with our relationship, as much as it pains me to wait I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger with him alive still."

"Oh Inuyasha." I let out a breath that I hadn't been aware that I was even holding. "Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you understand. I think we should get Miroku and the others so we can come up with a plan to defeat Naraku. We have to make sure that this is a complete group effort."

With the agreement and understanding in place, Inuyasha and I parted ways in order to find all of our friends. Fortunately it didn't take too long to round everyone up and before we knew it everyone was in Inuyasha's room. Miroku and Sango were sitting on Inuyasha's bed with Kilala sitting upon Sango's lap. Koga and his friends Hakaku and Ginta were standing together in front of the bookshelf. And Inuyasha and I were sitting at his desk. Once I told them that we planned on killing Naraku, everyone became excited at the concept and determined to help in some way or another. So before we knew it, the seven of us, and Kilala, were plotting the way to finally bring an end to the monster.

End Chapter

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. So Koga and Kagome are no longer together, but Inuyasha and Kagome are. So many emotions in this one chapter though! It was ridiculous, I actually had to stop myself at some points because I kept getting too caught up in the individual moments and forgetting about the actual plot. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! XD


	19. Bar Stories

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 19**

The Bar Stories

**Kagome POV**

A week has passed since Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Hakaku, Ginta, and I created the plan that ultimately would bring about Naraku's demise. We had several different ideas, depending on the situation that we were in, but every single plan required that we go to land and pick up any clues as to Naraku's location. It's not like we can just wish the bastard dead and he'll die, we need to find him first. Hey, I'm not complaining though, I would much rather kill the sick excuse for a hanyou with my two bare hands and watch the life leave his eyes. After everything he had done to me, and wanted to do to my friends, even that was being too nice.

I was so deep into my thoughts of the end of Naraku, that I didn't even notice two clawed hands wrap around my midsection until a silky voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as the owner's warm breath tickled my outer ear. "Kagome, love, are you ok?" I knew his voice anywhere. Turning around in his grasp I stared up at the man that I loved, his golden eyes glistening with happiness and his silver hair was blowing steadily around his head as the light breeze from the ocean wrapped around us.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking." I said before pushing myself up on my toes to softly kiss lips. When I tried to pull away, Inuyasha quickly dove back down making the originally chaste kiss much more intense and passionate. When he finally pulled away to allow us to breath he started kissing my cheek and moved towards my jaw before working his way down my neck and finally ending at my collar bone. There, he concentrated his intention on the sensitive skin in the crook of my neck as he was nipping and licking at my skin, causing me to gasp and shiver with each new ministration.

Whenever Inuyasha wasn't busy playing captain or fretting about something or someone aboard the ship, he was always by my side. He spent every spare second of his life with me now, and more often than not he was holding me or cuddling with me and every now and then he would shower me in his affections. Each day I was becoming happier and happier, and even more so in love with the man that was holding me.

Finally breaking away from my neck, he kissed me once more on the lips. "What were you thinking about love?"

"Just when we finally kill Naraku, I can't wait to get it done with. I can't wait to rid the world of his filthy existence."

"I know Kagome, believe me, I do too. The sooner he is gone the sooner you and I can be officially and fully happy, and believe me; I am counting the days till you can be mine completely." The smirk was very much apparent upon his face, causing me to shake my head a little before pulling away from him completely.

"Well, the only way we will get anywhere in this mission is if I return to my post in the bird's nest and search for land. We need to find a port and talk to people so that we can eventually find his location." With that, I kissed him once more before walking over to the mast and climbing up to my job.

The hours seemed to crawl by, what was really only three or four hours felt like the whole afternoon. But my exaggerated waiting and lack of patience was eventually awarded when I saw the tail tell signs of a harbor ahead of us. Ringing the bell that I hadn't touched in weeks I began yelling to the crew, telling them the location to turn and the approximate distance. Having the main part of my job done, I soon became incredibly bored as I watched the land ever so gradually become larger and more detailed as we became closer. Once the harbor was close enough for everyone else aboard the ship to see I scurried down the mast in an attempt to find Inuyasha, and out of my pure excitement I almost barreled him over once I did spot him.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped out. "We're so close, we're almost there! Maybe we'll find clues! Maybe our journey is almost over!" I continued my hyper tirade until the ship was completely docked. Not even waiting for the orders that were typically given before anyone could leave; I hopped over the ship's sides and hurriedly made my way to the main trading section of the little port.

"Well damn!" I growled out as I continued to walk to slowly emptying streets. "This is pointless! No one around here knows everything of Naraku, no one has even heard of the bastard. How the hell am I supposed to make any progress if I can't even find people that have heard of him?" I had just spent the past several hours wondering around town, listening to stories if they seemed pertinent and asking people questions about the whereabouts of Naraku, and not one story or answer was the one I was looking for.

Spotting a bar, I decided to head in there to get a drink and to relax. When I first walked into the bar, I was overwhelmed by the initial stench of the place. It smelt strongly of all types of alcohol, smoke, and the overall dirty smell of sweaty and gross men. The place was bustling with activity though, people were hollering across the room to each other, people were walking around in their drunken stupor, and fights were occurring amongst the mass of people. Deciding to take the most direct approach, I walked straight through the horde of people and ordered my drink. After scanning the full location from the safety of the bar, I finally found a nice table that happened to be currently uninhabited. Making myself comfortable, I nursed my drink as I listened intently to the activity around me, using my enhanced hearing to listen to more than the fight directly to my right.

By the time my drink was half gone, I found something interesting. Honing all of my senses on the men a few tables to my left, I listened to the remainder of their story.

"I swear to it, the damned pirate had a spider tattoo upon his back. It was horrid. He is the captain of a large crew of pirates, all of them demons. Not one human or hanyou amongst that lot. Bout scared my half to death when we came across them upon the ocean. They were not people to mess with, but our damned captain wanted their money. He said that if the spider man could afford a crew of demons and three ships, he could afford to be generously give us some of his gold. Thought the cursed man lost his mind. Honestly, we were lucky enough to make it alive; we lost so many men because of my captain's ignorance. Those demons tore through our people like they were paper. When they finally left us the whole upper deck was covered in the blood of my comrades. The site had my stomach turning for days, I was so happy to get here so I could get away from it. I swear if you ever see group of three demon ships, do not go near them, do not be so stupid to throw your life away, because all that will remain is a massacre and the only people dead will be your own." The man telling the story had a very deep and rough sounding voice. Throughout the tale, he would constantly cough a little and take a large swig of his drink, especially when the roughness became too much for the older man.

Taking the silence as my cue to interrupt, mug of bear long forgotten, I pushed through the crowds of people before finally coming upon the table where the tale had been told. Upon seeing a woman in the bar, especially one that wasn't dressed for ulterior motives, the three men sitting at the table stared at me wide eyed and open jawed. The man who had told the story recovered the first and was quick to belittle the fact that I was in the bar, let alone approaching them. "Woman," His gruff voice was rougher than when he told the story. "You do not belong here at this bar, return home to a more proper location for one such as yourself."

Laughing at the man's ignorance, I took a knife from one of my side holsters and stabbed it into the table mere inches from where his hand rested, imbedding it several inches due to my extra strength. Once I was comfortably seated across from the storyteller, I sent a hard and long stare across the small wooden table that was separating us.

"Good sir." I laughed once more, the face of the once rough and cocky man now full of uncertainty. "I heard you story of the man with the spider tattoo. I'm intrigued that you know of him, you see I've been hunting that man for several weeks now and no one I've talked to has ever heard of him. Pray tell, did this man by chance go by the name of Naraku?"

"Bah! Why should I tell you anything? You're nothing but a woman who's playing dress up in a man's world." Now normally, I don't usually allow the anger of my demonic side to come out, shit I hardly ever use the gifts that are part of being a hanyou, but this annoying belittling man was eating away at what little patience I had remaining. Before he or anyone at the table could blink, I had the man by his throat and even with my shorter height he was still raised completely off the floor.

"Now listen here you belittling little bastard!" I snapped, I could feel my eyes bleeding red as my anger continued to escalate, so before I continued I took a deep calming breath and forcing my eyes back to their original color. "You will tell me exactly what I ask of you, and if you mention me being a woman once more you will regret it. I am not in a considerably good mood at the moment. I have been searching for this man for weeks now, so you will tell me what you know of him. Got it?" Since my claws were clenched tightly around the man's throat he was unable to verbally answer but with a shaky nod of his head I dropped him to his feet and watched as he ungracefully fell to the floor gasping for air. "Now tell me, did the man with the spider tattoo have a name?"

I could feel the turmoil within my body as my miko and demonic halves fought for control. I typically preferred my miko essence to be the most dominant part of my being, but right now was a huge exception. I knew that at the moment the purity of my miko aura and abilities would get me nowhere, violence was needed and that could only be accomplished by embracing my demonic half. Willing the miko in me to relax and back down I slowly felt the battle come to an end and was once again able to focus on the shaking man before me.

"The, the man that I saw leading the ships did not provide us with a name." Seeing my anger peek he quickly amended his lack of information. "But I can describe him to you! Maybe he'll match up with the guy you're looking for." Nodding at him to continue he quickly dove into describing the unknown man to me. "Let's see, he had incredibly long black hair, if I remember correctly it ended past his waste, he had dark menacing eyes that spoke of death and torture. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants and shirtless, which was how I saw his tattoo. On his back was a red and black spider, it took up a majority of the skin. He was an incredibly tall man gave off the aura of a demon, a very dark and deadly demon at that." The more he spoke, the more it sounded like the damned Naraku.

"Ok, so where the hell did you last see this guy?"

"I don't know what the islands were called, but they were islands that consisted entirely of mountains and beach, about a day north of here."

I couldn't believe it, we finally found him. "How long ago did you run across the crew?"

"Just this past week, since we lost most of our crew to the demons we had to find port and recoup and recruit."

With a brilliant grin plastered upon my face I looked at the man once more before bounding out of the bar pushing unsuspecting patrons out of my path. "Thanks so much!" I hollered over my shoulder once I reached the door way.

Upon reaching the ship I frantically began looking for the silver haired hanyou. To my amazement I found him almost instantly, he was standing by the ship on the dock talking to one of the crew members. Too impatient to wait for the conversation to be over, I jumped in between the conversing me. "Inuyasha! You will never believe what I just learned! I know where he's at." Unable to contain the rush of emotions, I was jumping around him, bouncing with every word that I said.

The surprise was apparent upon Inuyasha's face when he heard of the news that I brought. Without even waiting for the actual information, he ran onto the ship and rang one of the large bells that would tell the crew to return to the ship quickly.

20 minutes later, the whole crew had returned to the ship and resumed their positions aboard the ship. When everyone was situated and ready to depart, my group of friends and I went to Inuyasha's room to discuss what I had learned.

"What happened? Did someone find something?" Miroku asked a soon as the door was closed.

"I did, I was at a bar to calm down after not finding anything and heard a man telling a story about someone with a spider tattoo upon his back and how he was captain to a crew full of only demons. The man said that the captain had an aura that portrayed only death and hatred. It sounded so much like Naraku that I had to ask about it. Damn man wouldn't talk to me because I was a 'woman playing dress up in a man's world', his exact words mind you. So I made him talk, didn't know the captain's name but gave me a damn good description. He also said that they spotted Naraku and them just under a week ago at mountain islands a day north of here."

"That's wonderful Kagome! I can't believe we found something." Sango said excitedly.

"I'll go tell the crew to be ready to depart; we'll be leaving as soon as the ship is ready. Fortunately we had some of the crew buy provisions, so we'll be well off for the next few weeks." Inuyasha was the last to speak as we split ways to begin our own personal jobs of preparing the ship.

End Chapter

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, just wanted to let everyone know that there are only a few chapters left, not sure if there are two or three, but the end is near. And I promise, this time I'm not going to change my mind part way through. Anyways, please review! I really appreciate them. :3


	20. Three Ships

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 20**

Three Ships

**Inuyasha POV**

It had been several days since we set off in search of the mountain islands. The geezer that had told Kagome the story said that it was only a day's journey; he must have been drunk out of his mind and hallucinated the short trip.

Fortunately for me though, I was able to spend the time getting reacquainted with Kagome. "I can't believe that she actually agreed to be with me again." I thought for the millionth time this week. It honestly made me amazingly happy to know that she was willing to take me back, especially after everything I had put her through. I know that I don't deserve her, but I swear to the Gods that I will do the best of my abilities to prove to her love for me is worth it.

I stood behind the wheel of the ship, attempting to maintain a steady course but found my mind constantly wondering to my beautiful girlfriend. But this time, it wasn't just my mind; I was unknowingly staring at the bird's nest where I knew my stunning sapphire eyed girlfriend sat awaiting the appearance of land.

**Kagome POV**

"Come on!" I mentally exclaimed to myself. This was seriously getting ridiculous. We have been sailing through this dammed blue sea for three days straight. According to the man at the bar, we should have found the island two days ago. But what did we find? Oh I don't know how about more water!

For the past three days, I have spent most of my time in the bird's nest. The few hours that I was able to escape I found myself at Inuyasha's side. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't trust the other people to take over my job properly, I just don't want to miss anything. And honestly, due to being a hanyou, my sight is a lot better than the other humans that would normally take my spot.

Unfortunately for me though, the nest is only so large, which means you can only sit or stand in so many positions before it just becomes uncomfortable. And I was definitely at the uncomfortable stage. I slowly bent my stiff legs, attempting to regain some of the circulation in my leg that was long gone. Once I recovered feeling in my legs and considered myself to be as comfortable as possible I once again scanned the horizon.

I had only expected to see blue in every direct, so when I spotted pointed brown and green blotches in the distance, my interest and attention were instantly peaked. Yelling to whoever was nearest, I informed them of the location of the land and the estimated distance. We found him!

The minutes slowly ticked away, seeming to drag on for an eternity as the islands slowly grew in size as the distance was lessened. Once the center island was closer, detail became more and more noticeable. And upon closer inspection, I was able to pinpoint three ships that were floating out by one of the beaches.

"There are three ships! Just like the man said. Naraku has three ships! Maybe they're him, maybe we found Naraku!" I thought aloud, not even trying to be quiet as I scurried down the mast to inform Inuyasha of the newest discovery. No point in having word spread throughout the ship when most people don't even know what's going on.

"Inuyasha! The man mentioned that Naraku was captain to three ships. In the beach nearest us are three ships. It has to be Naraku, this is the exact location that the story took place in!" My excitement was overwhelming, forcing me to consciously speak slower for fear of not being understood.

"Were there any other beaches that we could lay anchor Kagome?"

Thinking, I tried to recollect the layout of the island, I had been so excited about the ships, which I almost completely forgot about everything else. "Yea, there is a decent sized area to the left of the main beach. I'm sure if we stopped there no one would spot us." Inuyasha nodded in agreement before bellowing out orders. I was soon entranced when I caught sight of his eyes. Fiery gold burned fiercely within his orbs as sheer determination made itself known upon his beautiful face.

Slightly shaking my head, I soon realized that the objects of my interest were now staring directly at me, obviously I had missed something.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed out, obviously I did. "Where you not listening to a word I said?" Inuyasha's silky voice wrapped itself around my mind synonymous to the arms the slowly made their way around my waist, encasing me in a strong and loving hug.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm just so caught up in everything that was going on, I must have zoned out. What did you say?" I adjusted myself slightly in an attempt to look at his face once more, the action almost causing me to get lost in his amber eyes once more. Fortunately for me, his voice once again caught my attention.

"Love, you need to learn to pay more attention." He said quietly laughing before brushing a feather light kiss against my lips. "But I was saying why don't you go get Sango, Miroku, and the others and bring them to my quarters? I will send off some orders to the crew to have the ship brought in, and oversee everything and then join you guys. Sound good?" Before I had a chance to answer, he once again brushed his lips against mine, but this time I didn't let him get away with his feather light kisses, I wanted more. Standing on tip toes, I forced our lips closer together, causing the kiss to become more passionate. The hands around my waist fisted into my clothes as Inuyasha forced me closer against his muscular chest. My hands in turn wove their way around his neck and tangled into the hair at the base of his neck. After several minutes, he and I broke apart when air became a necessity.

Once I regained my breath, I smiled up at Inuyasha and kissed him one last time before pulling away. "Yea it sounds good Inuyasha; I'll see you in a bit." With that said I turned around and rushed off in an attempt to find the others.

Several minutes passed before I successfully found everyone. Upon herding everyone into Inuyasha's room I noticed that Inuyasha was still not done with the ship, and would therefore be a few more minutes. By the time everyone was comfortably situated in their typical spots the door burst open, startling Sango and me, only to realize that a grinning inu-hanyou captain was now standing in the doorway.

"Stupid!" I yelled at the still grinning inu-hanyou. "Do you intend on killing your girlfriend by giving her a heart attack?" I asked, pretending to pout by crossing my arms across my chest and by slightly sticking out lower lip.

Laughing, he swept across the room and engulfed me in yet another hug. "Oh love, you know I wouldn't kill you, I love you too much to ever wish that to happen to you." When he kissed me coughs and gagging sounds could be heard throughout the room. We weren't broken apart until a voice spoke up.

"Hey! Get a damn room! Are we going to get some work done or is this now make out hour?" With a bright red blush now plastered across my face, I looked up and discovered that the voice belonged to Kouga.

"Sorry Kouga." I muttered, my blush only darkening as I pushed Inuyasha away. "Anyways, while I was working in my normal spot, I was keeping an eye on the island as we got closer. Once we were close enough to actually see stuff, I noticed three ships that were floating out by one of the beaches of the main island. The man in the bar had told me that Naraku was captain to three ships, and this is the exact location that his story took place, so one of those has to have Naraku on it."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Silence hung within the room as everyone thought of a possible plan.

"Why don't we go out on a scouting party and investigate the three ships? We could break up into three groups, that way we can cover all the ships quicker." Sango was the first and only person to speak up with a plan. "We don't need to attack yet, we just need to scout. If we know what ship Naraku is on we can keep an eye on him and figure out what he's doing. It'll give us time to form a better plan to kill him, and then when we're ready we act."

Everyone seemed to like her idea seeing as how no one objected. Once everyone agreed upon the plan, we all filed out and stealthily made our way to the small scouting boats. Few minutes passed as the boats were lowered into the water and several more passed as we loaded ourselves into the boats and rowed to shower.

"Alright." Inuyasha spoke up once we had gathered once again on the beach. "Koga, you, Ginta and Hakaku will take the ship to the far right. Miroku, you and Sango will take the middle ship. And Kagome and I will take the ship on the left. You get in quietly and search the full ship, try to find anything that might hint towards Naraku. Once you're done you meet up here. Regardless of if you're done or not, everyone will meet here in 30 minutes. If someone is not here in that time, we'll go in after you." With that said, we all took off towards our respective ships.

**Miroku POV**

Sango and I hurriedly made our way to our designated ship. She and I both carried our preferred weapons, just in case something happened while we were aboard the middle ship. Each time I took a step my staff rang slightly as the separate metal sections hit one another. Sango's Hiraikotsu on the other hand was stealthily quiet as it was strapped onto her back, not even once did she or her weapon make a sound.

Once aboard the ship, the very first thing we noticed was that it was absolutely empty, not a soul could be seen. The emptiness of the ship caused us to relax slightly but we still maintained a constant awareness of everything around us. The last thing we wanted was for this to be a trap. Unfortunately though, our second realization was made. The auras of many demons was strong upon the ship, this meant that hanyous and humans were not a part of the crew, but fortunately, I knew exactly what aura to search for and once I found it, Sango and I followed it to its source.

"This room." I whispered. "This room has the strongest aura of Naraku. This has to be where he stays." Sango nodded in agreement, and after searching the rest of the ship we made our way back to the spot where we would meet up with everyone.

We were the first to return, but everyone still had several minutes left. Inuyasha and Kagome were next, their ship was also empty, but theirs had no sign of Naraku. When the 30 minute mark was nearing, Koga and his friends appeared, their discovery was exactly the same as Inuyasha and Kagome's.

Everyone was overjoyed at what we discovered, because now, now we could let the planning begin.

End Chapter

A/N: Gahh! It took me way too long to post this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's later than normal. But anyways ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Kinda super excited, hope it ends well. Review please. Thanks. :3


	21. Attack

**The Pirates Life for Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**Chapter 21**

Attack!

**Kagome POV**

"This is it! This is the day we've been waiting for. We're finally going to lay waste to the bastard Naraku." I thought gleefully to myself as my group of friend and I ran through our battle plan.

For the past three nights, one of the three groups would scout out the ship that housed Naraku. Each group, on their particular night, would take as many notes as possible without being discovered. We wanted to know if Naraku actually lived in the room that Miroku had found, how many people lived aboard the middle ship, if the crew was actually entirely demonic, and anything else that could be gathered.

Fortunately, all three of the small groups came back with a ton of useful information. Every group was able to positively say that Naraku lived aboard the middle ship, and even better where he spent most of his time at night. We were able to confirm that the crew was in fact entirely demonic, the amount is still incredibly unknown, but we do know that there are a lot of demons, not just on the middle ship but all three ships combined.

Tonight is the fourth night, the final night of our plan. This night is the night that we attack Naraku. Tonight will be the end of his life and the end of the terror that he causes. No longer will he be able to harm others and no longer will he be able to get away with his sick and twisted plans.

Inuyasha had decided on the first night that only our group would attack the three ships. The remainder of the crew would remain aboard the Shikon in order to protect it from anyone who decided to possibly steal or even destroy our ship. We figured the chances of that the chances of that happening were pretty slim, but we had to be prepared none the less.

The seven of us were slowly making our way towards Naraku's middle ship, even though we would soon be in battle, we wished to refrain from being noticed until we were aboard the ship. We wanted to be a surprise, not be surprised.

"Hey guys?" I whispered as the foreboding ships slowly grew in size. "When we get on the ship, we need to stay together. We can't protect each other, or even be at our full strength if we separate or lose one another."

Everyone silently whispered their agreements and we continued towards the ship. Using the cloud filled night sky and the shadows as coverage, we all boarded the enemy ship. When gathered once more, Miroku took his previously approved position as leader in the front of the group and lead us towards the room that we assumed to be Naraku's.

"God damnit!" Koga hissed yet again. "These stupid demons won't get out of our god damn way. How the hell are we supposed to get to the bastard's room if they keep appearing out of the damned walls?" The trip that should have only taken five minutes max was taking much longer because the demon crew kept appearing out of the dark corridors and preventing us from progressing any further.

Several more minutes passed before the last demon was finally destroyed. "Hey Kouga, I think that's the last of them. Ginta and I will go ahead a little to see if anymore decide to show." Kouga nodded once in agreement before Ginta and Hakaku ran ahead until we finally reached Naraku's room.

Inuyasha briskly walked through the middle of our small group and grabbed the handle to the large wooden door, and after receiving a nod of encouragement from every one he threw the door open and instantly took a defensive stance that was similar to the rest of the groups'.

To our immediate disappointment, a quick glance throughout the room proved that it was in fact empty. "The hell is he?" Inuyasha barked as he ran into the room in an attempt to find him. The rest of us followed suite, I was the last to enter but was suddenly stopped when a large hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backwards. A scream was promptly ripped out of my throat as I felt a hand roughly grab my hair, pulling me up off the ground and the hand that was on my shoulder wrapped itself around my throat, instantly cutting of the scream that had already caught everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped in their tracks once they realized who was holding me hostage. "You low lives honestly believed that you could kill me?" My eyes widened into large saucers upon hearing the voice, I would know that voice anywhere. Naraku!

"You bastard! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha was the first to react, but his movements only caused Naraku to clench his large hand even tighter around my throat. The world was starting to become fuzzy as my breathing worsened.

"Inu. Inuya. Yasha!" I croaked out, at the rate it was going, I would be unconscious within minutes, especially if Naraku didn't ease off of my throat soon. Scratching at the hand and arm around my neck posed to be incredibly useless, it only caused Naraku to become angrier and to squeeze harder, forcing me to just hold on for my dear life.

Upon hearing my voice my friends stopped in their tracks before attacking simultaneously. The action caused Naraku to lift me higher into the air before tossing my like a bowling ball towards my friends.

Kouga managed to catch my flying body. He laid me upon the ground and quickly took up a proactive stance between my crumpled body and Naraku. Once I was able to breathe properly I stood up and took my bow off my back and notched an arrow onto it. I allowed several seconds to pass as I sent a surge of power into the arrow. When the arrow was bursting with spiritual energy I allowed it to fly towards the demon Naraku. The arrow struck his arm and began to rapidly purify his left arm and chest before being stopped by his demonic powers.

"You wench! You will pay for the injury!" Naraku seethed as he threw a large table at me, which caught me square in the chest and sent me flying backwards. While I was laying upon the hard floor I watched as my friends attacked Naraku from every angle. He was being damaged at an amazing rate, yet he was just as quickly healing himself.

The pain in my chest was slowly receding, which allowed for me to sit up and hide behind the nearest piece of furniture as I awaited the perfect moment to attack. The bastard was getting on my last nerve; he would die even if it killed me in the process.

Looking up at the fight one last time, I noticed that Naraku currently had his back towards me, providing me the perfect shot. I sprung from my hiding spot with my claws at the ready and rushed at the demon. I latched onto his back and began ripping him to shreds. Several seconds into it I began to notice that the areas that I cut up were glowing pink and eventually fester and purify. That's it! The new realization gave me the perfect opportunity to kill him.

Taking advantage of the stunned Naraku I continued to rip him to shreds, before he was finally destroyed. Unlike with the arrow, he had been unable to use his demonic powers to stop the purification because I was using my demonic powers to purify him. For the first time ever, I was using both my demonic and miko powers in harmony and they were working perfectly. A pile of pink glowing ash was all that remained of the sick, twisted demon once he had been completely purified. We were now free of him!

"Kagome! You did it!" Inuyasha hollered as he ran up behind me and encased me in a hug as he swung me in circles. Once my feet were once more placed upon the floor I turned around in his arms and smiled up at my silver haired love and kissed him passionately. As it turns out Inuyasha and I weren't the only ones celebrating. Apparently Sango and Miroku had been getting closer through everything and were also in a position similar to ours. "You're safe again Kagome, I can't believe it. This is amazing." Inuyasha said once we broke apart.

"We are all safe now Inuyasha." I said quickly before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him once more. While we were kissing, I could feel movement until Inuyasha pulled away from me. Watching him with unsure eyes, he clasped my hands within his own and dropped to one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi. The bastard that plagued our lives is no more; he is gone just as we said he would be. Our lives are now free of his torment and we are capable of moving on and doing what we wish. Will you do me the honor of continuing your life with me and becoming my mate?" Upon hearing those words from Inuyasha, my eyes instantly began to glisten with the unshed tears. Fearing that if I spoke the tears would be let loose I simply nodded my head vigorously and yanked my intended to his feet. I threw myself at him and once again kissed him, I allowed my love and devotion to be felt through the kiss and he happily returned it.

Smirking, Inuyasha pulled away a little. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes stupid! The woman just kissed you!" Sango was the one to speak up for me as she jokingly yelled across the room from Miroku's arms. "Now go find a room you two."

No sooner had Inuyasha and I returned to the ship, we found ourselves in his room. Our arms were wrapped around each other; mine were tangling in Inuyasha's silver hair while his were busily attempting to undress me. Before long, all that remained were my undergarments. Not intending to be left behind I did the same to Inuyasha.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into my ear as he laid me upon the bed, his tongue darted out to lightly run against my ear before he nibbled on my ear lobe, sending shivers through my entire body.

"I love you too Inuyasha." My voice was becoming husky with want as his lips moved from my ear, down my neck, and to the part where shoulder met neck.

That night, Inuyasha marked me and we became mates for life. He now owned me heart, body, soul, and all. We would eternally be bound together, our love for the other never diminishing; only ever growing to insurmountable amounts.

The End

A/N: Yayy! It's done, this is super exciting! I can't believe that I finished my first full story. It's quite exciting actually. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. They were greatly appreciated! Review please and tell me what you thought, I know this story isn't perfect, it's very far from it, but I would really like to know what you thought of it and what I can do to improve it. Thanks again! :3


End file.
